The Brotherhood Pact
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: In this musical fic, Tails confesses that he loves Cream, but suddenly an evil captures her, along with Amy and Rouge, Tails needs help to help find them. Can he, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow find them, or will this cause trouble with the four? Characters owned by SEGA, lyrics are changed for copyright reasons. Rated M for strong language and mild violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was seven in the evening in the middle of January, twelve years have passed, and Miles Prower, who is commonly called Tails was flying the Tornado to a specific location. He never gave hints of where he was going, but he was in such a hurry to get there, wherever this place was.

He looked long and hard, until he looked into the horizon, and saw his destination. The tracker was beeping loud, alerting him that he nearby his destination.

"Ah, there it is!" Tails exclaimed in relief.

After that, he then lowered the Tornado into a safe spot. As the Tornado made it to the mountain, he put on the landing gear, which he is glad he has installed after his mistake against Chaos, he lands the Tornado safely, took his helmet off, and jumps out of the Tornado.

"Right, Amy said she'd be around here." Tails thought.

Amy was the only person he really told who he was looking for, nobody else knew. Amy didn't even know the reason he was looking for her, but all he told her was that it was urgent that he would tell.

After about two minutes of searching, he looked up the top of this hill, and saw someone up there. It was a female rabbit, with Princeton orange, cream and white fur, cinnamon brown eyes, she was wearing an orange and blue hoodie, blue jeans, white gloves, and orange and yellow shoes.

Tails then made his way up the hill, and towards this female rabbit. As soon as he made it to the top of the hill, he then called out to her.

"Hey Cream!" Tails said.

Cream was startled for a short moment, and she turned to face Tails.

"Tails? What are you doing here?" Cream wondered.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tails chuckled.

"Well, this is actually my secret flower bed where I grow all my flowers." Cream explains while smiling.

"It is really beautiful." Tails complemented.

"But how did you find this place, Tails? The only person who knows this place is Amy." Cream asked.

"Well, it was actually her who told me. But for good reasons, because I actually wanted to tell you something. Something I have been wanting to get off my chest for a long time." Tails spoke with confidence. Cream was getting curious.

"Something you have been wanting to tell me, for a long time? Like what?" Cream wondered.

"Well, it is kinda difficult to explain without making this sound too corny." Tails gulped. Cream giggles.

"Whichever makes this more comfortable for you to explain, Tails. Tell it however you like." Cream told him. Tails then gulps, but shakes off his nervous manner.

"Alright, but just bare with me. Imagine me and you in this scenario." Tails explained.

.

_**(Tails singing)**_

_It's late in the evening, you wonder what clothes to wear_

_You put on your makeup, and you brush your long cream hair_

_And if you asked me, "Do I look alright?"_

_Then I'd say "Yes, you look wonderful tonight"_

.

Cream was very surprised hearing this from Tails.

"Very nice of you to complement me, Tails." Cream surprisingly stated.

"There's more." Tails smiles.

.

_**(Tails singing)**_

_We go to a party, then everyone turns to see_

_A beautiful lady, that is walking round with me_

_And if you asked me, "Do you feel all right?"_

_Then I'd say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight"_

.

Tails then slowly walked towards Cream, and Cream was getting very concerned about Tails' actions here tonight. Tails was now face to face with Cream.

.

_**(Tails singing)**_

_I feel wonderful because I see_

_The love that's in your eyes_

_And the beauty of it all_

_Is that you have no idea how much I love you_

.

Cream's eyes widened with shock. She never expected these words to come from Tails' mouth.

"You love me?!" Cream exclaimed.

"Yes, I do." Tails replied.

.

_**(Tails singing)**_

_It's time to go home now, as I have an aching head_

_So I give you the car keys, and you help me to bed_

_And then I'd tell you, as I turn out the light_

_I'd say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight"_

.

Cream giggles softly, then suddenly Tails held onto Cream's hands lovingly, just to show her that he isn't joking about what he was saying to her. This caught Cream by surprise.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful,_

.

Tails takes hold of her waist with one hand, and the other hand holds onto her hand, and he slow dances with Cream. This caught Cream by surprise, but she went with the flow of the movement.

.

_**(Tails singing)**_

_Tonight, tonight _

_Tonight, tonight_

_._

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

.

Then Tails and Cream stop their slow dance, and look into one another's eyes.

.

_**(Tails singing)**_

_You were wonderful tonight_

.

After that, Tails was staring into Cream's eyes lovingly.

"I am not joking, Cream. I love you, I always have done. I just didn't know how or when at the time to confess about it. I was too nervous, and wasn't sure how you'd react to it, if I had told you sooner." Tails admitted with nerves.

Cream couldn't help cut crack a cute smile.

"Well, Tails, if you had told me this sooner, my answer then would not have been different then, than what it is now." Cream told him.

Tails was confused by this statement.

"What is that suppose to mea...?" Tails was cut off.

He was cut off by Cream pressing her lips against his, and this caught Tails off guard. But Tails slowly closed his eyes, and sunk into the kiss deeply. This was his and Cream's first kiss ever.

After they break the kiss, they embraced one another closely, and remained like this for a few minutes. Suddenly, Tails saw a ship flying towards them, and this startled Tails.

"Cream, watch out!" Tails yelled.

But the ship fired a cannon at Tails, and it knocked him on the ground. Cream screamed in horror, and then suddenly a lazer beam fired around Cream, and it slowly lifts her into the air.

"TAILS, SAVE ME!" Cream screamed.

Tails looks up, and sees Cream getting captured, and he tried so hard to stand up, but he was weakened by the impact of the cannon hitting him. He couldn't help but see Cream being captured.

"CREEEEEAAAAM!" Tails yells in despair.

This was not Eggman's ship, this belonged to someone else, but he had no idea who.


	2. We Must Act Now

**Chapter One: We Must Act Now**

Tails struggled, but finally was able to stand after that impact with the cannon hitting him in the stomach. But he then dropped to all fours, and pounded the ground in anger.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! How did I let this happen?! Why did I have to be so weak, and not save her when I needed to?!" Tails yelled in anger.

Suddenly from a distance, he saw a blue streak making its way towards him. He knew who that was, and the blue blur finally made his way towards Tails. It was the hero of Mobius, Sonic The Hedgehog. He kneels down to help Tails.

"Tails, you OK, Bro?" Sonic asked with worry.

"They took her, Sonic! It took her!" Tails panicked.

"Tails, just calm down! Just calm down, and explain what happened here?" Sonic asked him.

Tails breathed heavily, and then slowly and felt calmer to talk.

"Alright, I was here, I met Cream here, we had a long discussion about stuff. And this ship, who I don't know who it belongs to by the way, came in, ambushed me, and captured Cream! And because the impact of what harmed me, I was too weak, and I couldn't save her, I don't even know what or who it was that took her!" Tails stated with guilt.

"Did you say a ship?!" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Tails wondered.

"Well, that ship also captured Amy, and I was actually chasing it down to try and rescue her. But that thing wasn't just too fast, but it disappeared as well." Sonic explained.

"How did you know it captured Amy?" Tails asked.

"I was running round Mobius, and then I heard screaming. I looked up, it was a beam of light that took Amy, it was her voice, and I saw that it was her. So I tried chasing it down, but man, it was fast! Saw another beam fire, and it disappeared." Sonic explained.

"I missed the beam, I was woozy. Did you happen to know what colour it was?" Tails asked.

"It was like a mix of purple, red, and black, I believe." Sonic thought.

Tails then gasped in surprise.

"Sonic, you don't suppose it could be..." Tails cut himself off.

"Who?!" Sonic wondered.

"Infinite?!" Tails feared. Sonic gasped.

"He's returned! I knew the patterns on that beam looked familiar! Those are the colours of Infinite!" Sonic feared.

"But why would he capture Amy and Cream?" Tails wondered.

"Beats me." Sonic responded.

"Well, I am not gonna sit here, and find out! We need to look for him, and put a stop to him!" Tails snarled.

"Tails, no! We don't even know what we are dealing with here! He has probably gotten stronger from the last time we saw him." Sonic pleaded.

"Sonic, you are meant to be the hero of Mobius, and you're just gonna sit there and let this happen?!" Tails snarled again.

"Being the hero of Mobius isn't that simple. Even I need to think of a strategy."

.

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_It ain't a prison, nor a demon, and not a sin_

_No, that's a state of mind I find myself in_

_It ain't a dream, no, it's as real as this gets_

_And no, I ain't lost, I just lose myself, I guess_

.

Sonic then looks into the horizon where the ocean is.

.

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_When the sky goes too dark_

_When the water raises deep_

_When I feed the fire too much, even I can't even take the heat_

_If I even run too far_

_And when those pieces come unglued_

_The mess of me shall always need the best in you_

_Rescue_

_._

Sonic then turns to face Tails.

"But if you are sure about acting now, we better act fast now, or Infinite will get away with this." Sonic smiles.

Tails gasps in fear though.

"But that is the problem, I am not as strong as you. I am weak." Tails stated sadly, as he walks towards the Tornado.

.

_**(Tails singing)**_

_During all the highs and lows_

_The can't undo's I've regretted the most_

_The wall's so hard, feels like I can't go through_

_Rescue_

_Every moment by your side_

_A single look at you sometimes_

_You don't even know what you're coming to_

_The rescue_

.

Sonic then walks towards Tails, and places a hand on his shoulder.

"You are not weak at all, Tails. You acted more brave than me at this scenario. You wanted to act first, while I wanted a different strat. Shows who is stronger between us two." Sonic stated with a smile.

Tails smiled back, and he jumps into the Tornado, and starts the engine.

"I'll also alert Knuckles and Shadow. I've got signal fires for the both of them installed, and they will know that I asked for their help." Tails told him.

He then set off the flares to alert them. One signal formed into the shape of the Master Emerald, and the other formed into the shape of the Space Colony Ark.

.

_**(Tails singing)**_

_Light a flare up to the eye of the storm_

_I'll send a prayer up in a bottle to the shore_

_But there are no words for what I'm looking for_

_What I mean is that I've needed you more_

.

Tails then starts the engine of the Tornado, and the engine revs up, and the propellers started spinning.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_When the sky goes too dark_

_When the water raises deep_

_When I feed the fire too much, even I can't even take the heat_

_If I even run too far_

_And when those pieces come unglued_

_The mess of me shall always need the best in you_

_Rescue_

.

Sonic then makes his way to the Tornado, and jumps on top of it. The Tornado moves forwards slightly.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_During all the highs and lows_

_The can't undo's I've regretted the most_

_The wall's so hard, feels like I can't go through_

_Rescue_

_Every moment by your side_

_A single look at you sometimes_

_You don't even know what you're coming to_

_To the rescue, yeah!_

.

The Tornado then builds up speed, and it then it launches itself into the air, flying through the skies.

"We will rescue them, Tails. Count on it!" Sonic told him with confidence.

Tails just smiles, but he was still hoping Sonic was right about him being strong.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_Oh!_

_**(Sonic and Tails singing)**_

_If I even run too far_

_And when those pieces come unglued_

_The mess of me shall always need the best in you_

_Rescue_

_._

_During all the highs and lows_

_The can't undo's I've regretted the most_

_The wall's so hard, feels like I can't go through_

_Rescue_

_Every moment by your side_

_A single look at you sometimes_

_You don't even know what you're coming to_

_The rescue_

_._

_Yeah, hm_

_The rescue_

_Hm_

_Oh, my rescue_

_Hm, rescue_

.

After that, they continued flying towards their destination, wherever that may be.


	3. Knuckles' Signal

**Chapter Two: Knuckles' Signal**

Mean while at Angel Island, Knuckles was sitting at the alter, doing what he does best. Which is the task he has been doing most of his life, guarding the Master Emerald. Knuckles sat there meditating, and then he slowly opened his eyes.

"Another day, and another night with the same old story. Me sitting here, guarding the Master Emerald. Because if I don't do it, who else will?" Knuckles thought.

Knuckles then stood up from his spot, and turned to look into the Master Emerald. He wiped away any smudges or corrosion on it, and after he was done, he looked deep into it again.

"But at the same time, is there more to life than just doing this all the time? Like, can I live a normal every day life, without worrying that this would be captured every day of the year?" Knuckles wondered.

Knuckles then made his way towards the edge of the Island, and looked into the horizon. He breathes slowly, but heavily. So much was on his mind at the moment.

"Like, if I could what I needed or wanted to, would things have been different? Would I have been a different person? Would I have met somebody, and maybe even start a family? Would I even be capable of a life like that?" Knuckles wondered.

.

**_(Knuckles singing)_**

_One day this bridge is going to break_

_One day the world shall stand still_

_This sky shall fall, the earth will shake_

_There's just too much a heart could take_

.

Knuckles then turns around, and makes his way towards the Master Emerald. As soon as he got to the top of the alter, he looks at his reflection on the Master Emerald. He sighs heavily.

.

_**(Knuckles singing)**_

_This is a wake up call_

_How many times before we lose it all_

_We're like a cannon ball, breaking walls_

_This is a wake up call_

_Before there's no one else to catch our fall_

_But we can change it all_

_If we want to_

.

Knuckles then turns away from the Master Emerald, and looks up at the stars in the sky. As he looks closely, it forms into the shape of echidna children playing with one another, playing with toys, and other stuff.

.

_**(Knuckles singing)**_

_Sometimes life is too insane_

_Sometimes we've no idea what to feel_

_Does Chaos help us when we pray?_

_Or do we face this all alone?_

_All alone_

.

He then looks at a pillar, and glides towards it, and climbs on top of it. As soon as he got to the top of it, he then took a closer look at the stars. He then sees two adult echidnas embrace lovingly. He sees a male echidna, and it looks exactly like him. As for the female, he could only see the back side of her.

"That woman! What are the stars trying to tell me here? Children? Me, and a woman?" An echidna woman?!" Knuckles exclaimed in confusion.

Knuckles then shook off, and looked downwards to the ground of the island.

"No matter. It it could just be a hallucination. It is not possible, as my echidna tribe have been gone for as long as I remember." Knuckles thought.

But what if the stars did mean something?

.

**_(Knuckles singing)_**

_This is a wake up call_

_How many times before we lose it all_

_We're like a cannon ball, breaking walls_

_This is a wake up call_

_Before there's no one else to catch our fall_

_But we can change it all_

_If we want to_

.

Knuckles keeps looking at the stars. The star that looks like him, while he was embracing this mystery woman. And the children started singing.

.

_**(Knuckles singing, star children vocalising)**_

_If we want to_

_If we want to_

_If we want to_

.

Knuckles then jumps off the pillar, and looks into the Master Emerald, with a confused look on his face.

.

_**(Knuckles singing)**_

_This is a wake up call_

_How many times before we lose it all?_

.

Suddenly, Knuckles heard a sound in the distance, and turned his head to see what it was.

"What was that?!" Knuckles thought.

He looked into the horizon, and saw that it was an explosion from a rocket, and the smoke formed into the shape of the Master Emerald. Knuckles knew what this meant, and he even saw the Tornado flying towards Angel Island.

"It's Sonic and Tails! What are these guys doing here? It must be important, because why else would Tails set off the signal?" Knuckles wondered.

He walked towards the edge of the island, and jumps off it, and glides towards the Tornado.

.

_**(Knuckles singing, star children improvising)**_

_This is a wake up call_

_Before there's no one else to catch our fall_

_But we can change it all_

_(If we want to)_

_._

_If we want to_

_(If we want to)_

_If we want to_

_This is our wake up call_

_And we can change it all_

_If we want to_

_(If we want to)_

_If we want to_

_(If we want to)_

_._

_This is our wake up call_

_And we can change it all_

_If you want to_

.

He was gliding for a short while, and when the Tornado was close enough, he dropped into the back seat where Tails was sitting.

"Knuckles! Glad you can join the party!" Sonic greeted.

"Great seeing you guys too. But what is this all about? What has happened, and what is going on?" Knuckles asked concerned.

"Well, to cut the long story short, Infinite is back, and he has captured both Amy and Cream. And me and Sonic are gathering the team to help find, and stop him for good!" Tails explained.

Knuckles gasped in surprise.

"Infinite is back?! But how, and why would he capture Amy and Cream?" Knuckles asked.

"We have no idea, Knuckles, but he has to be found, and stopped, right now!" Sonic stated.

"OK, how?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I have also called Shadow as well. We are gonna need a lot of help, and we believe that our best chance is collecting the Chaos Emeralds." Tails explained.

"OK, we get the Emeralds first, then we'll deal with Infinte!" Knuckles snarled.

"Now you're talking!" Sonic stated with support.

"And we will nail this son of a bitch, if it is the last thing we ever do! Now we need to get Shadow!" Tails warned.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and proceeded with their adventure. They were in a hurry to find Shadow, but the question is, even if they do manage to collect the Emeralds, will it be enough to beat Infinite?


	4. Shadow's Signal

**Chapter Three: Shadow's Signal**

In an area not too far from Angel Island, we see a black hedgehog with red striped quills, red eyes, red, black and white shoes, white gloves, and rings he wears as bracelets. He was not in a happy mood as of now, he used Chaos Spear to destroy boulders.

"Fuck! How did I let this happen! How did he get this powerful, and why wasn't I strong enough to stop him!" Shadow snarled.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

_This was half an hour ago, where Shadow and Rouge have just completed a mission from G.U.N. _

_"Mission accomplished, captain!" Rouge exclaimed on the communicator._

_"Great job, Agent Rouge, Agent Shadow! Take the night off, you both have earned it!" The Captain congratulated._

_She hangs up, and turns her attention to Shadow._

_"Well, that guy wasn't so hard to find." Rouge stated with confidence._

_"Yeah, they need to start making real challenges. All they keep giving us are cake walks!" Shadow complained. Rouge just giggles._

_"Still the same naive Shadow The Hedgehog!" Rouge mocked playfully._

_Shadow couldn't help but crack a smile. But he turned into a frown, and looked at Rouge. Rouge couldn't help but notice._

_"Shadow, what's the matter?" Rouge wondered._

_"Well, Rouge, there is something I really need to tell you. Something I've wanted to know for a long time." Shadow started._

_"What is that?" Rouge asked._

_Shadow was about to speak, but he then saw from a distance the same ship that captured Amy and Cream earlier, the same one that belongs to Infinite._

_"What the hell is that?!" Shadow called, as he pointed towards it._

_"What is what?!" Rouge worried._

_She then turns around, and sees the ship. She gasps in surprise. Shadow jumps towards it, and uses a single Chaos Spear towards it, but it had no affect. A hand suddenly appeared from a portal behind him, and punches him on the back oh his head. Shadow falls to the ground, and Rouge shrieks in fear._

_"SHADOW!" Rouge exclaimed in fear. _

_Then the red laser surrounds Rouge, and lifts her into the air. Shadow then sat up, and looks on and sees Rouge being captured._

_"Rouge, I'm coming!" Shadow yells._

_Shadow made his way towards Rouge, and tries to jump into the lazer to grab Rouge, but the lazer had some kind of force field around it, it knocks Shadow back to the ground._

_"SHADOOOOOOW!" Rouge screamed._

_A face appears, and laughs at Shadow. Shadow was shocked when he heard that voice._

_"Infinite!" Shadow exclaimed._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

Shadow continued smashing rocks in anger, then he drops to all fours, and pants heavily.

"How was I too weak to stop him?! How did Infinite even get this powerful?! And how am I supposed to save Rouge at this point?! How am I supposed to beat Infinite, and how am I meant to find out this thing that is bothering me, without Rouge to help me find out?!" Shadow snarled.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_This takes you in and tears this all out, it tears this all out_

_But you'll never know_

_It'll take your life, turns you into someone_

_And you know this won't take long_

_Someone you'll never know_

.

Shadow then stands up straight, and looks at the stars in the sky. It formed into the shape of Maria, and himself from the Space Colony Ark.

"Wish there was a way you can communicate with me, Maria! You are my sister, you'd be able to tell me things!" Shadow stated with sorrow.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Don't claim that you knew me_

_When you've known very well_

_That I had seen through this all_

_And don't claim that you've known why_

_When you knew everything_

_When you'd seen things for what they were_

_Yeah_

.

Shadow then looks away from the sky, and looks into the spot where he and Rouge completed their mission.

"I wouldn't have made it this far in life, without Rouge." Shadow stated.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Inside you'll feel it taking over_

_It takes you over_

_When you feel this most_

_It'll draw you in and tear it all away_

_It'll tear it all away_

_Then it'll leave you lost_

.

Shadow furiously uses Chaos Spear into a lake, and it causes a huge splash. Shadow yells in anger along with it.

.

_**(Shadow singing)**_

_Don't claim that you knew me_

_When you've known very well_

_That I had seen through this all_

_And don't claim that you've known why_

_When you knew everything_

_When you'd seen things for what they were_

.

_What they are_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_For what they were_

.

Shadow sits down on the ground again, he breathes slowly trying to keep his cool. But he gets worked up every time he thinks about Rouge.

.

_**(Shadow singing)**_

_Remember those days when the fears have long since died_

_And now how they've age us_

_It's taken all our lives,_

_Our lives_

.

Suddenly, Shadow hears an explosion in the sky. He looks up, and sees what it was. He saw smoke in the sky, and it forms into the shape of the Space Colony Ark.

"It's Tails! He has set off his signal towards me, maybe he can help with finding Rouge." Shadow hoped.

After that, he ran towards the mountain, and ran to the very top of it. As he made it to the top, he saw the Tornado moving towards him.

.

**(Shadow singing)**

This takes you in and tears this all out, it tears this all out

But you'll never know

It'll take your life, turns you into someone

And you know this won't take long

Someone you'll never know

.

As the Tornado got closer to Shadow, Shadow timed his jump, and jumped onto the opposite wing that Sonic was standing on.

"Glad we've found you, Shadow!" Sonic greeted.

"What's the signal for? What am I needed for?" Shadow impatiently asked.

"Infinite is back, he captured Amy and Cream, and we're needing help to find all the Emeralds to stop him." Knuckles explained.

"Add a third one he has captured. Rouge as well." Shadow snarled.

"He also captured Rouge?! This is getting bizarre now, why is he capturing the women?!" Tails wondered.

"Well, good news is that I have one Emeralds already, because you know, I use Chaos Control often to capture people for G.U.N, bad news is, I have no idea where Infinite is." Shadow explained.

"Neither do we, but that is why we are collecting the Emeralds, because it will give us the power we need to stop him, hopefully for good." Tails told him. Shadow nods.

"We better get started then!" Shadow stated, and everyone nods.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Don't claim that you knew me_

_When you've known very well_

_That I had seen through this all_

_And don't claim that you've known why_

_When you knew everything_

_When you'd seen things for what they were_

_._

_Sore again from this old wound_

_It'll overshadow everything_

_And I had seen through this all_

_._

_Ah, ah_

_Yeah_

_All these things I've seen_

.

And with that, the four heroes begin their quest. They all hope and prey that the women are OK, or even alive.


	5. Our Only Hope

**Chapter Four: Only Our Hope**

We head back to where Cream is, and she was locked in a cell located in the area where the Scrap Brain use to be. Cream whimpered in fear. The cell was bright on one side, and dark on the other.

"Infinite, why are you doing this?!" Cream pleaded.

Infinite just laughs evilly, and floats away from her. Cream then started to cry with scared tears in her eyes.

"Cream?" a voice called.

Cream heard the voice, and turned to face where the source was coming from. She saw a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes, red shirt, blue jeans, white gloves, and red boots.

"Amy!" Cream shrieked.

Cream then runs over to Amy, and hugs her close, and Amy returns the hug.

"I am so glad to see you here!" Cream stated in relief.

"Glad you are here too!" Amy sobbed.

"No love for me also?" another voice mentioned.

Both Amy and Cream turned to face where the voice was coming from. They saw a white bat, with blue eyes, she wore a white shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and white boots.

"Rouge!" Amy and Cream exclaimed.

They both then rushed towards Rouge, and embraced her. Rouge returns the embrace, and then they break the embrace shortly after.

"But more importantly, what is going on here?" Rouge wondered.

"And why has Infinite captured us?" Amy stated.

"I only wish I knew. And why did this moment have to happen now of all times? The most magical moment happened to me before all this happened." Cream sadly stated.

"Magical moment?" Rouge wondered in confusion.

"What magical moment was that?" Amy asked.

"Well, Tails was with me earlier, and he was acting a lot more nervous around me than usual, and he opened up about being in love with me, and I did towards him as well. Then I was captured by Infinite." Cream explained.

"He confessed his love for you?! That isn't like Tails at all, that is something else!" Rouge thought.

"So that is why he asked me where you were!" Amy exclaimed in shock.

"I guess so." Cream stated.

"I only wish that Sonic would do the same towards me, but I feel like I am not attractive to him at all. It's like, I don't even know if he even likes me as a person at all, or even cares about me. Every time I try to win his affection, he just brushes me off like I don't exist, and runs away." Amy sadly stated.

"Amy, don't say things like that! Sonic is probably just nervous, is all." Cream told her, hopefully.

"It has been twelve years though! I thought he would have matured and gotten use to it by now, but nothing has changed since the day I met him on Little Planet." Amy stated with sorrow.

"And Shadow, I don't even know about him anymore. He does talk to me a lot now, but he was about to tell me something earlier, but that was until this happened." Rouge stated sadly.

"Well, only our hope can keep our sanity for the time being. I sure hope Tails comes to save me." Cream hoped, as a sad tear fell from her eye.

.

**_(Cream singing)_**

_Please, please, forgive me_

_For I won't be home again_

_Maybe one day you'll look up_

_Though barely conscious, you'll say to no one_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

.

Amy then sat on the ground, opened up a locket, and looked at a photo of Sonic that was inside of it. She sighs sadly, with also a sad tear in her eye.

.

**_(Amy singing)_**

_You'll not cry in my absence, I know_

_You've forgot me long ago_

_Am I so unimportant?_

_Am I too insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

.

Amy closes the locket, and puts it in her pocket. Cream then made her way towards the bars, and looks through it, and looks into the horizon.

.

**_(Amy and Cream singing)_**

_Although I'm the sacrifice_

_You'll not try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know if you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

.

Rouge stands up, and looks at the sky. She was staring at the stars that formed into the shape of Shadow's face. Rouge sheds a sad tear in her eye.

.

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_Please, please, forgive me_

_For I won't be home again_

_I know what you'd do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

.

**_(Amy, Cream, and Rouge singing)_**

_Although I'm the sacrifice_

_You'll not try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know if you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

.

Amy and Rouge walk towards the bars, and also join Cream by looking into the horizon. They all hoped and preyed that they would be rescued.

.

**_(Amy singing)_**

_Now if I bleed, I bleed_

_Knowing you won't care_

**_(Cream singing)_**

_Now if I sleep now and dream of you_

_I'll wake and you're not there_

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something...?_

.

Amy collapses to the ground, and cries uncontrollably. Cream and Rouge turned their heads and looked on towards Amy.

.

**_(Amy singing)_**

_Although I'm the sacrifice_

_You'll not try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know if you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

.

Cream and Rouge drop to their knees, and cuddled Amy in comfort. They all then looked into the horizon once again, hoping once again that they would be rescued from their current position.

Will Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow be able to save them in time? Will they be able to collect all the seven Chaos Emeralds to stop Infinite? Amy, Cream and Rouge all hoped so, for the good of Mobius.


	6. Infinite's Wrath

**Chapter Five: Infinite's Wrath**

Meanwhile, floating above the cage that Amy, Cream, and Rouge were trapped in, there was a black jackal, with long white hair, wearing black metallic gloves with claws, long bushy black tail with white tips, black and silver metallic high top shoes, he wears a silver metallic mask with his right eyes covered with a black lightning bolt shaped seal, and his left eye was revealed, his eye was red with white pupils, the inside of the mask's ear has white with black circles, and he was wearing a ruby on his chest.

He looks down at the women, and chuckles evilly.

"Fools! Do these girls really think that their men have any chance against me? They may have gotten lucky last time, but this time, they won't be as lucky as they were last time." Infinite states, with confidence.

After that, he flies away into the distance somewhere, and flies to the nearest mountain, and stands still on it.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_It will take some time_

_To release their inner apathy_

_Enabled inside_

_And this looks like they're the enemy_

.

He looks over towards where Angel Island is, and laughs evilly.

"Now I no longer have that weakling Eggman to take control over me, with his idiocy, I can do my plan they way it SHOULD be, and how I want it to be!" Infinite stated.

He then flies over towards Angel Island, and he chuckles as he gets closer towards it. As he got closer to it, he then lands on the Island, and looks around.

"And now Knuckles is distracted by Sonic and Tails' attempt to stop me, there is one thing left to do here!" he mentioned, as he walked his way towards the centre of the Island.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_Things aren't ever what they seem_

_Won't explain the reasons why_

_These illusions that we've seen_

_The many faces of our lives_

_When they find it hard to breathe_

_They will keep it all inside_

_Which one should they be_

_The many faces of their lives?_

.

Infinite has been looking around the Island for about five minutes or so. And when he finally got to the centre, he finally found the alter where the Master Emerald was being kept. He laughs evilly once again.

"There is it! The ULTIMATE power, just what I need to finally live up to my name!" he exclaimed.

He then slowly levitates, and slowly floats his way towards the Master Emerald.

"No need to rush this. I guess I can have a little bit of fun, and stall time, while the four fools waste their time looking for something they will never find." Infinite said.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_Irrelevant minds_

_You become a little more serious_

_Still passing me by_

_You should not be, rightly, dear to us_

.

When Infinite finally made his way towards the alter, he slowly descends in front of the Master Emerald, and slowly walks towards it. He looks at his reflection on the Emerald, and his left eye began to glow red.

"Power! So much POWER!" Infinite sensed.

.

_**(Infinite singing)**_

_Things aren't ever what they seem_

_Won't explain the reasons why_

_These illusions that we've seen_

_The many faces of our lives_

_When they find it hard to breathe_

_They will keep it all inside_

_Which one should they be_

_The many faces of their lives?_

.

And now that Infinite was very close to the Master Emerald, he then reached for it with both hands, and grabbed hold of it. After he grabs it, he then lifts it off the stand, and the Master Emerald was glowing bright green, while Infinite also was glowing red at the same time.

The Island then began to shake like there was an earthquake, and started to slowly fall into the ocean. Infinite remained in the same spot, and raised the Master Emerald over his head, and laughs evilly. Then all of a sudden, it started to rain heavily.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_And if they feel that the timings are all wrong_

_Here's the key to remove themselves from harm_

_Maybe then they will live again_

_Live again_

.

And then shortly after he retrieved the Master Emerald, he used one of his powers to shrink the Master Emerald, and placed it inside his Ruby for storage. He laughs evilly, and flies away from the area.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_Things aren't ever what they seem_

_Won't explain the reasons why_

_These illusions that we've seen_

_The many faces of our lives_

_When they find it hard to breathe_

_They will keep it all inside_

_Which one should they be_

_The many faces of their lives?_

.

"Another beautiful item to add to the collection! I have have came close to reaching full power! Now the only thing that is left, is you, Shadow!" Infinite mentioned.

What could he possibly mean by Shadow being the only thing left?

.

_**(Infinite singing)**_

_I'm afraid they're in too deep_

_Things are never what they seem_

_I'm afraid they're in too deep_

_._

_I'm afraid they're just so deep to come out, okay_

_I'm afraid they're just so deep to come out, okay_

.

Now

Now

.

Infinite has retrieved the Master Emerald in his possession, and Knuckles has no idea about all of this. Knuckles doesn't even know that Angel Island has fallen into the ocean once again. None of the four heroes even know, for that matter, which now gives Infinite the advantage in this scenario.

This looks to be the meaning of the end for the four heroes, and they will be distraught if they find out that there is a possibility that there will be no way they would be able to defeat Infinite just continues to laugh evilly, knowing he poses almost everything he needs for ultimate power.

But the main question is, what is it left that he needs? And why would he need to target Shadow for it? Whatever the reason might be for this moment in time, no doubt it will happen sooner, rather than later.


	7. Heroes In Action

**Chapter Six: Heroes In Action**

Back at the Tornado, the four heroes, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow are still on their quest to search for the seven Chaos Emeralds. Shadow already has one of the Emeralds in possession, so they really only needed to find six more.

"Tails, do you care to tell us exactly where we are going? Like, do you have an idea where we are?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"Take it easy, Shadow. It has been a stressful day for all of us, I am sure he'll have an idea of where we are going." Sonic told him.

"But we have been flying for an hour now, we should have landed somewhere by now." Knuckles added.

"Well guys, I can tell you now, I have been working on this device for a while that I have built into the Tornado." Tails started.

"A new device? What device would this be, Tails?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, it is a tracker of some kind. Like do you remember the last time we have collected all of the Emeralds? When we all fought against Eggman, when he turned back time and we teamed with a younger Sonic, and a younger me, and fought against a younger Eggman, and they both invented the Time Eater?" Tails explained.

"I do remember that fight, yes. That was a tough one." Sonic stated.

"I remember it all too well, because I was trapped in stone when this happened." Knuckles added.

"And if I am not mistaken, we were surprising Sonic for his sixteenth birthday." Shadow also added.

"Alright, well, after we collected all the Emeralds, and before Sonic placed them in each of the mechanics that opened the portal to fight them, I was looking after the Emeralds, while Sonic was saving the rest of the worlds, I placed a chip inside each of the Emeralds, which is the indicator of where I can track these. This is the first time I ever got to switch this on, because I was still working on a few kinks that this had, but it should be working now." Tails finished explaining.

"Seriously?!" Knuckles exclaimed in shock.

"Even I didn't know he was making this!" Sonic stated.

"Incredible!" Shadow added.

"Right, it is switched on now. And as you can see, the green light there indicates the green Emerald Shadow has with him now, but for some od reason, the other six seem to be in the exact same location. Now sure if this is still bugged on the chips part, the tracker's part, or the Emeralds have landed in the same place." Tails wondered.

"Or maybe somebody already has them." Shadow added.

"Well let us hope that is NOT, Infinite, otherwise that is bad news." Knuckles feared.

"Well in that case, we better go there now, and find out!" Sonic said with confidence.

"Right!" Tails finished.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_Head's in my hands_

_Time's slipping away like falling sand_

_Until it bleeds like daylight_

**_(Tails singing)_**

_This rope's pulled tight_

_Now we're standing still on the edge of a knife_

_Just ready for the fight_

_Just ready for the fight_

_._

**_(Sonic and Tails singing, Sonic improvising)_**

_We'll get back up for good this time_

_We aren't coming down_

_We'll get back up because our whole lives_

_We were lost, and now we're found_

_It's a dawn of a new day (new day)_

_It's a dawn of a new day coming_

_It's a dawn of a new day (new day)_

_It's a dawn of a new day_

.

"We will get those Emeralds, and we will stop Infinite!" Sonic stated.

"Understood that, loud and clear!" Shadow added.

"And no matter what, we will fight till the end, and make Infinite surrender!" Tails stated in determination.

"That's the spirit, Tails!" Knuckles chuckles in encouragement.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Lay down our pain_

_Cut this from our hearts, let this fall like rain_

_Like tears within the dust_

**_(Knuckles singing)_**

_Here in the dark_

_Is a raging fire searching for a spark_

_Let this light us up_

_Let this light us up_

_._

**_(Knuckles and Shadow singing, Shadow improvising)_**

_We'll get back up for good this time_

_We aren't coming down_

_We'll get back up because our whole lives_

_We were lost, and now we're found_

_It's a dawn of a new day (new day)_

_It's a dawn of a new day coming_

_It's a dawn of a new day (new day)_

_It's a dawn of a new day_

.

"Tails, can you possibly make this baby move any faster?" Sonic asked.

"Sooner we get there, sooner we stop Infinite, I would say!" Shadow stated with confidence.

"Now that, I have to agree with." Knuckles added.

"OK guys, activating turbo mode, now!" Tails exclaimed.

And after he mentioned this, the Tornado blasts into the speed of light towards the location of the Emeralds.

.

**_(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing, Sonic and Shadow improvising)_**

_I'll get back up for good this time_

_I ain't coming down_

_I'll get back up 'cause my whole life_

_I was lost, and now I'm found_

_It's the dawn of a new day (new day)_

_It's the dawn of a new day coming_

_It's the dawn of a new day (new day)_

_It's the dawn of a new day_

_._

**_(Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow singing, Tails improvising)_**

_We'll get back up for good this time_

_We aren't coming down (We are not coming down)_

_We'll get back up because our whole lives_

_We were lost, and now we're found (We were lost, and now we're found)_

_It's a dawn of a new day (new day)_

_It's a dawn of a new day coming (A new day coming)_

_It's a dawn of a new day (A new day coming)_

_It's a dawn of a new day_

.

They finally make it to their location, and Tails made the Tornado slow down, and enabled the landing gear. The Tornado then slowly descents towards the Island, and then the Tornado lands softly on land. After that, everyone jumps out of the Tornado.

They all walked towards the location of where the Emeralds were, and when they finally reached the location, it came to as a surprise to all of them, there was nothing here.

"What the hell?!" There is nothing here!" Shadow exclaimed.

"How is there nothing?!" Knuckles wondered in shock.

"Tails, is that machine working, or is that broken?" Sonic asked, as he turned to Tails.

"I don't get it! It worked fine when it detected Shadow's Emerald! Where are the other ones?! They should also be here!" Tails panicked.

"That is because, they are here!" a voice called out.

The four of them looked up, and gasped when they saw who it was.

"INFINITE!" they all exclaimed in shock.


	8. Infinite's Power

**Chapter Seven: Infinite's Power**

Infinite lowers himself down in front of the four heroes, with his head still facing downwards. He then slowly raises his head upwards ro face the four of them, and his left eye starts to glow red.

"Infinite!" Shadow snarled.

"Why did you you come back?!" Knuckles yelled.

"And what is it that you want from us this time?!" Sonic added.

"And why the fuck did you capture Amy, Rouge, and Cream, you son of a bitch?!" Tails snapped.

He tried charging for Infinite to attack, but he was held back by Knuckles. Infinite just chuckles evilly.

"Such brave actions, for the weakest of the four. As to why I have came back, I pretty much have a new purpose in life." Infinite starts.

"New purpose?" Knuckles wondered.

"Same old typical jackal! A plan, but won't work in the end!" Shadow mocked.

"I am NOT weak!" Tails exclaimed angrily.

"Have you not learned your lesson from last time?" Sonic asked.

"I have learned my lesson from last time, hence why I am not aligned myself with that weakling doctor anymore, and taking actions into my own hands. You see, the reason I captured the girls, that was used as a diversion for my actual mission." Infinite states, as he has the six Emeralds floating all around him.

All the guys gasped in shock.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"So Tails' tracker was accurate after all!" Shadow added.

"This is bad!" Sonic feared.

"What are we meant to do now?!" Tails wondered in fear.

Infinite chuckles evilly, and the place started to rain heavily once again.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_Another mission, these powers have called me away_

_A different time to carry these colours again_

_My motivation, this oath I'm sworn to defend_

_To win this honour of coming back home again_

_No explanation shall matter after I begin_

_Unlock this dark destroyer that's buried within_

_My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friends_

_You shall discover a war you're not to win_

.

Suddenly, Infinite disappeared, and came from behind Shadow, and snatches the green Emerald from him. Shadow gasped in surprise, and Infinite chuckles evilly.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_I'll let you know_

_That I've become Indestructible_

_Determination that's now incorruptible_

_On the other side, the terrors to behold_

_Annihilation shall be unavoidable_

_All my broken enemies will know_

_That their opponent needs to be invincible_

_Take one last look around while you're alive_

_I'm the indestructible_

_Master of war_

.

"But he... how did he get behind me that that fast?!" Shadow gasped in surprise.

"He has the other six Emeralds, Shadow. Meaning he has more than enough to move faster than even Sonic and you in your current state." Knuckles explained.

"Now what do we do?!" Sonic wondered.

"WE ATTACK, NOW!" Tails snarled, as he broke himself from Knuckles' grip, and charges towards Infinite.

"Tails, NO!" Knuckles called.

"Tails, wait up!" Sonic chases after him.

"What an idiot!" Shadow snarled.

After that, all three of them chased after Tails, Tails spins his two tails, and started flying towards Infinite. He tried throwing punches and kicks towards Infinite, but he dodges every single one of them. Infinite chuckles evilly.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_Another reason, another cause for one to fight_

_Another fuse not covered, now I can now light_

_My dedications for all that I'm sworn to protect_

_I carry out the orders without any regrets_

_My declaration, is buried deep under my skin_

_The permanent reminder of how this began_

_No hesitations while I am commanded to strike_

_You'll need to know that you're in for the fight of your lives_

.

Infinite grew bored of this pointless action from Tails, so he powered up his energy which caused a strong wind, which was like a hurricane, and knocked back everyone towards a tree. They all groaned in pain from that, and Infinite lowers himself down slowly to the four of them, chuckling evilly.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_You'll now be shown_

_How I've become Indestructible_

_Determination that's now incorruptible_

_On the other side, the terrors to behold_

_Annihilation shall be unavoidable_

_All my broken enemies will know_

_That their opponent needs to be invincible_

_Take one last look around while you're alive_

_I'm the indestructible_

_Master of war_

.

"Guys, there is one thing I can think of to stop him!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Everyone turned their attention to Knuckles.

"Really?" Shadow wondered.

"Well, spit it out, Knuckle-Head!" Sonic stated.

"What is it we can do?" Tails asked.

"The Master Emerald back at Angel Island, we can use that to stop the Chaos Emerald's powers! If we stop the powers, he cannot use the Emeralds!" Knuckles explained.

"That's right!" Sonic exclaimed with hope.

"So Knuckles had a great plan the whole time!" Shadow added.

"We need to get back to Angel Island, now!" Tails demanded.

"That is a very good plan indeed, fellas. A very great plan indeed, and that would indeed work. But unfortunately, that won't be an option for you four at all either." Infinite told them.

Everyone turned their attention to Infinite.

"What do you mean that won't be an option for us either?!" Knuckles asked in anger.

"Well, if you want to look for the Master Emerald, you will have to search in the ocean. And if you want the Master Emerald the faster way, you'll have to go through me first." Infinite explains.

He then reveals that he has also captured the Master Emerald as well. Everyome gasps in shock, especially Knuckles. Because he knows without the Master Emerald being at the alter, his Island will fall into the ocean.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_I'm Indestructible_

_Determination that's now incorruptible_

_On the other side, the terrors to behold_

_Annihilation shall be unavoidable_

_All my broken enemies will know_

_That their opponent needs to be invincible_

_Take one last look around while you're alive_

_I'm the indestructible_

_._

_Indestructible_

_._

_Indestructible_

_Determination that's now incorruptible_

_On the other side, the terrors to behold_

_Annihilation shall be unavoidable_

_All my broken enemies will know_

_That their opponent needs to be invincible_

_Take one last look around while you're alive_

_I'm the indestructible_

_Master of war_

.

"But how did he get that?!" Knuckles wondered in shock.

"Well, knowing Tails' weak powers to do anything himself, I waited until he lit of his signal to get you and Shadow. And because of your idiocy of leaving the Master Emerald unguarded, I took the liberty of taking it while you were not looking." Infinite mocked.

"No!" Knuckles gasped, as tears fell from his eyes.

"Which means that no matter how hard you four try, you will never beat me!" Infinite chuckles evilly, and vanishes away from them.


	9. The Brotherhood Fall Out

**Chapter Eight: The Brotherhood Fall Out**

After Infinite disappeared, all the guys stood up, and brushed off the dirt they were covered in from the mud they landed on. The rain was still heavy at this point.

"Great, now what do we do?" Sonic wondered.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! There is NOTHING we can do now! He has all the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald for that matter! You know what that means?! We can't stop him, we can't stop the Emerald's powers, and we can't win, and we can't beat Infinite!" Knuckles snarled.

"Don't act negative, Knuckles! The Emeralds only have a limit until they run out of powers! We just wait then, and then we strike!" Sonic replied.

"See?! That is your problem, Sonic! You do NOT listen to anything that is being said! He has the Master Emerald, they control the Chaos Emeralds! He can even control it to be limitless!" Knuckles snarled.

"Well then, we'll stop him before he does it!" Sonic retorted.

"You are an IDIOT! I don't even know why I am explaining anything to you anymore! If you wanna go risk your life to get killed by him, feel free! You're on your own! I am done here! I quit!" Knuckles turned away from the group and walked away.

"Really, Knuckles?! You're gonna give up on us like that, without even trying?! You have nowhere to go, but your sunken Island!" Sonic yelled angrily.

Knuckles heard this, and turned to face Sonic, he walked back towards him, and threw a right hook to his jaw. Sonic drops to the floor. Tails kneels down, and tries to help Sonic.

"Fuck you! Here was a moment I wanted to fully respect you, Sonic, but right now, I don't wanna see you, or anyone here again! Now that it matters anyway, we are all gonna die regardless!" Knuckles then turns away, and fully walks off into the darkness.

Sonic then sits up, and wipes the blood dripping from his mouth.

"Fine! Well then go! Be a quitter! At least we can say that we've tried, unlike you who doesn't give a fuck!" Sonic snarled.

"Well actually, he does have a point. How can we stop him, if he has all the powers in the world?" Shadow added.

"Oh no, Shadow! Now you too! Of all the people I never would have expected to give up, actually is quitting on me too!" Sonic raged.

"Think what you want, Sonic. But unlike you, I use my instincts. So now we can't save anybody, we may as well watch the world burn at this point. I'm leaving too, hope to see you all in hell." Shadow stated.

After that, he also turned his back and started to walk away.

"Shadow, don't do this to us! We can still stop him without help!" Tails pleaded.

"And that is your problem also, Tails. You listen to everything Sonic says, and you always need help from others. No wonder you're the weakest of the four." Shadow continued to walk away.

"Why do people keep saying that?! I am not fucking weak!" Tails snarled.

"You contradict Tails for being weak, yet look who's walking away! Then again you cared for nothing anyway, all you ever cared about was Maria, on the Ark. You love nothing and nobody, and you're taking your anger out on us, just because you were too slow to save her!" Sonic mocked.

Shadow as he walked away has sad tears flowing from his eyes.

"That is where you are wrong, Sonic." Shadow stated to himself.

Sonic then stands up, and Tails looks up to the sky.

"I am not weak!" Tails stated with a sad tear falling from his eye.

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Sonic also stated, with a sad tear falling from his eyes too.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I'm sinking, I'm sinking_

_I've no idea what the hell I was thinking_

_My past mistakes are dipped in my shame_

_I never guessed I'd be in my twenties_

_Hoping desperately it would to something_

_I marked down the days_

_Would these things ever change?_

**_(Tails singing)_**

_Or would they stay the same?_

.

Sonic clutches his chest with his hands, while Tails spins his two tails, and flies upwards for a closer look at the stars.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_So there I am_

_With my heart within my hands_

_Searching for_

**_(Tails singing)_**

_This chance be something more_

_I've feared that it's gone_

_And I'll try my best to hold on_

_But I'm slipping now_

_With nobody to catch me_

.

Sonic walks over towards a lake, and collapses on all fours and looks at his reflection. Another sad tear drops from his eye.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_With nobody to catch me_

.

Meanwhile with Knuckles, he was back at the location where Angel Island was, and he saw that the whole Island was in the ocean. He glides over towards the Island, and lands on it. He was so angry with the state of it, he punches many rocks that he saw.

And with Shadow, it was unknown where he was. He was still in the forest somewhere, and he used Chaos Spear to destroy rocks and trees in anger.

.

**_(Knuckles yelling/singing)_**

_My heart beats with time_

_With this sound, with this sound_

_The ticking clocks constantly counting down_

_I never guessed I'd be in my twenties_

_This hole in my chest that leaves me with nothing_

**_(Shadow yelling)_**

_THE MEMORIES' UP IN FLAMES_

_WITH JUST MYSELF TO BLAME_

.

Back with Tails, he was looking at the stars, and then he looks into the horizon, and saw Angel Island in the ocean. Sad tears fell from his eye.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_Do you remember the days?_

_Where we told ourselves_

_That we will never be like them_

_And now we've spoke on the wheel of bullshit_

_I promised you_

_That there was way more to life than this_

.

Shadow collapses in front of a stone, and he also sheds sad tears. He places both arms on the stone, and place

.

**_(Tails singing, Shadow yelling)_**

_I swear I've tried too hard (TRIED TOO HARD)_

_Can't believe this is falling apart (FALLING APART)_

_I've fought to get so far_

_Only to fail, only to fail_

.

Sonic stands up, and looks into the horizon. Tails also flew back downwards, and landed on the ground.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_So there I am_

_With my heart within my hands_

_Searching for_

**_(Tails singing)_**

_This chance be something more_

_I've feared that it's gone_

_And I'll try my best to hold on_

_But I'm slipping now_

_With nobody to catch me_

.

Back with Shadow, he angrily punches the stone, and tears flows out even more. Sonic places his hands on head, with tears also flowing from his eyes too.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_I've tried so hard_

_To feel like how I use to_

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I'd rather feel the pain_

_Than nothing at all_

.

Back with Knuckles, he was at the alter where the Master Emerald once was, and he punches the pillars in anger, and the palace collapses around him, shedding sad tears in his eyes. Tails continues to look into the stars, with tears in his eyes too.

.

**_(Knuckles singing)_**

_I've fought so hard_

_To try and break this cycle_

**_(Tails singing)_**

_The failure I'm forced to meet_

_Each and every day_

.

What will become of them now, now that there is no way to stop Infinite?


	10. Rouge's Hope

**Chapter Nine: Rouge's Hope**

Back with the women inside their cage, they could do nothing but sit there and hope for the best. Rouge was looking up at the sky, staring at the stars. Amy and Cream were in a trance themselves.

"I really hope that they guys save us soon. Not just to stop Infinite, but I am still curious as to what Shadow was going to tell me. This was not like Shadow at all, because he seemed clueless, and a lot more nervous than I have seen before, Shadow never acts nervous. Not around me that I have noticed before, anyway." Rouge wondered.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

_Shadow couldn't help but crack a smile. But he turned into a frown, and looked at Rouge. Rouge couldn't help but notice._

_"Shadow, what's the matter?" Rouge wondered._

_"Well, Rouge, there is something I really need to tell you. Something I've wanted to know for a long time." Shadow started._

_"What is that?" Rouge asked._

_Shadow was about to speak, but he then saw from a distance the same ship that captured Amy and Cream earlier, the same one that belongs to Infinite._

_"What the hell is that?!" Shadow called, as he pointed towards it._

_"What is what?!" Rouge worried._

_She then turns around, and sees the ship. She gasps in surprise. Shadow jumps towards it, and uses a single Chaos Spear towards it, but it had no affect. A hand suddenly appeared from a portal behind him, and punches him on the back oh his head. Shadow falls to the ground, and Rouge shrieks in fear._

_"SHADOW!" Rouge exclaimed in fear._

_Then the red laser surrounds Rouge, and lifts her into the air. Shadow then sat up, and looks on and sees Rouge being captured._

_"Rouge, I'm coming!" Shadow yells._

_Shadow made his way towards Rouge, and tries to jump into the lazer to grab Rouge, but the lazer had some kind of force field around it, it knocks Shadow back to the ground._

_"SHADOOOOOOW!" Rouge screamed._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

* * *

"Before I was captured, I have always wondered what Shadow was wanting to tell me at that moment. Might not even get the chance to know what that question was, if we do not get rescued at this moment in time." Rouge sadly stated.

"Was Shadow possibly going to show me some affection? Because why else would he be nervous to ask me something? Would that even be possible? He hasn't shown me much affection since the day we fought against Mephiles on Soleanna." Rought thought.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_Rouge was standing next to Omega, and watching Shadow walking away, proceeding to his mission. _

_"Shadow, even if you believe that everyone in the world will be against you, know that I will always remain by your side. Remember that." Rouge told him, with hope._

_As Shadow walk, he then slowly stops in his tracks. He slowly turns around to look at Rouge, and Rouge looks back at him. Shadow nods._

_"I will." Shadow softly told her._

_After that, Shadow then proceeds to his mission. Rouge stood there with a smile on her face._

_"He really does care about me." Rouge happily stated._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

* * *

That memory made Rouge smile warmly, and a happy tear fell from her eyes.

"Maybe it is possible. He has never shown anyone else that much affection around anybody, but me. Here is me hoping he feels that way about me like I gope he does, just like how I feel anout him. I don't care that he's an artificle lifeform created by Gerald Robotnik over sixty years ago, there is just something about Shadow that attracts me to him." Rouge thought.

Rouge, then stood up, and looked into the stars closer, and she saw the stars forming into the shape of herself and Shadow. They were on a mission with G.U.N, and completed a mission together.

But it then changed into a different scenario. Rouge in the stars was wearing a beautiful dress, and Shadow was wearing a tuxedo, and they were dancing together. This was rather peculiar for Rouge to be seeing this. It was as if the stars was trying to tell her something.

It was almost like it was looking into her future, or what could have been her future. But whatever the reason of the stars was, being her future, or possible future, she continued on looking at the stars admiring every moment that she was seeing, with herself and with Shadow. She sheds happy tears as she continued watching.

.

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_Cradle me with midnight mercies_

_Fill me with their day, starlight_

_Adore me at thanksgiving_

_Strengthen me with might_

_Guide me into your holy kindness_

_Within yet another day_

_Lead us on to glory, Chaos_

_With your everlasting way_

_._

_Through valleys, and darkest nights_

_You'll guard me, rush my enemies to flight_

_Be my lifter for my head in sorrow_

_Fix my broken heart today_

_And heal up by tomorrow_

_._

_Cradle me with midnight mercies_

_Fill me with their day starlight_

_Adore me at thanksgiving_

_Strengthen me with might_

_Guide me into your holy kindness_

_Within yet another day_

_Lead us on to glory, Chaos_

_With your everlasting way_

_._

_Pillow me within your presence_

_Comfort me within holy rest_

_Surround me with the angels' songs_

_Sleep safe within the shelter of your Father's arms_

_._

_Cradle me with midnight mercies_

_Fill me with their day starlight_

_Adore me at thanksgiving_

_Strengthen me with might_

_Guide me into your holy kindness_

_Within yet another day_

_Lead us on to glory, Chaos_

_With your everlasting way_

_._

_Cradle me_

_Fill me with_

_Adore me_

_Strengthen me with might_

_oh_

_._

_Guide me into your holy kindness_

_Within yet another day_

_Lead us on to glory, Chaos_

_With your everlasting way_

_._

_With your everlasting way_

_Ooh ooh, ooh, ooh_

.

After the stars were done showing Rouge all this, Rouge then laid herself on the ground, and tried to see if she could catch some sleep. The question is, if these stars did show Rouge her future, how would it be possible for her to be there, if there is a little chance that she may not make it out alive? And if she did, would Shadow being this affectionate even be possible?


	11. Shadow's Decision

**Chapter Ten: Shadow's Decision**

Meanwhile, we reach back to Shadow's unknown location. After a few minutes of walking about, he found the location where Rouge found him and Omega before they formed Team Dark.

"Who the fuck needs them? What do they know about me anyway? They can't judge me, when they don't know what I do or feel!" Shadow complained.

He then steps inside the old hideout, and looks about. He then saw the old pod that he was once held captive in. He remembers it all like it was yesterday.

"Why did Rouge even have to be here, and let me be alive again? I should have been dead the day I fell from the Space Colony Ark, defending the Earth from the Biolizard, I shouldn't even have a second chance in life!" Shadow snarled, as he picks up a rope from the ground.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Do you know what that's like just to crawl through this life?_

_Like a ghost, like a ghost_

_I've have beauty and rage, filled with love, filled with pain_

_That no one knows, nobody knows_

_._

_So I've wrote this letter today,_

_Written in blood just to say_

_I can't take this another day_

.

Shadow then tied the rope on the ceiling, and then on the bottom of the rope, he made a loop to resemble a noose. Shadow has sad tears flowing from his eyes.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Far away, there's a place_

_Where the lonely go, as there's no way home_

_No one knows, no one cares_

_To know who I was, so please take me there_

_Because now I have nothing left, now I am scared to death_

_Would they remember me, hanging this noose this week?_

_Throw this all away_

_I will throw it all, all away for fifteen minutes of fame_

.

Shadow stands there looking at the noose he has made.

"If we are gonna die soon, better get this over with, before Infinite does this for me." Shadow stated.

.

_**(Shadow singing)**_

_Do you know how this feels, no control of the wheel?_

_I am lost, oh, so lost_

_Do not call me a freak, I won't choose to be weak_

_Holocaust, I'm the holocaust_

.

In this last and final will, I shall not be standing still

For once I shall finally be something worth remembering

.

Shadow then approached the noose, stands on the pod that he was held captive in before, and wraps the noose around his neck.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Far away, there's a place_

_Where the lonely go, as there's no way home_

_No one knows, no one cares_

_To know who I was, so please take me there_

_Because now I have nothing left, now I am scared to death_

_Would they remember me, hanging this noose this week?_

_Throw this all away_

_I will throw it all, all away for fifteen minutes of fame_

.

Shadow's eyes were flooded with sad tears, and he tiptoed on the edge of the pod.

"I am sorry, Rouge. I am sorry I could not save you. I will see you very shortly." Shadow sadly stated.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Was I born to be broken, is this the life I've deserved?_

_Have a voice not worth listening, is this so absurd?_

_I wish my moment of glory, if this costs me my soul_

_This heart condemned that nobody's known_

.

Shadow was about to jump off the pod, but he stopped himself in his tracks. A thought just came to his mind.

"Why can't I make myself do this?!" Shadow wondered.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_It was back over sixty years ago on the Space Colony Ark, and Shadow was in the space pod, and there laid Maria who was dying from a gunshot._

_"Shadow, I beg of you! Please do this for me, for a better future! For all the people who live on that planet, give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. I know you can do this, Shadow. That is the reason you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Maria explained._

_And with her final action before she died, she pulled the lever, and it shot Shadow into space._

_"MARIA!" Shadow yells._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

* * *

Shadow remembered the day he was sent to Earth, and his main purpose for being there. Shadow sheds more sad tears.

.

_**(Shadow singing)**_

_Far away, there's a place_

_Where the lonely go, as there's no way home_

.

Shadow then takes his head out of the loop of his noose, and he swings his hands across the rope, and it cuts it down.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_No one knows, no one cares_

_To know who I was, so please take me there_

_Because now I have nothing left, now I am scared to death_

_Would they remember me, hanging this noose this week?_

_Throw this all away_

_I will throw it all, all away for fifteen minutes of fame_

.

_For fifteen minutes of fame_

_For fifteen minutes of fame_

.

Shadow then uses Chaos Spear to destroy the pod that he was revived from, and he wipes the tears away from his eyes.

"I was wrong to be thinking that. It wasn't Tails who was weak after all. This whole time I have accused him of being weak, when this whole time it was me. What have I done? This was not the reason I was brought to Earth, I was brought here to give people a chance to be happy. And for them to be happy, they need to live happy lives. And to live happy lives, they need to be saved, whether I die in the battle or not!" Shadow stated, as he ran out of the hideout.

After he made it out of the hideout, he then proceeded into looking for Knuckles. He knows exactly where to look for him. What will happen if he finds Knuckles? Will he be able to convince him into fighting back with Infinite, and help Sonic and Tails?


	12. Amy's Hope

**Chapter Eleven: Amy's Hope**

Back with the three women, Rouge was fast asleep, Amy was in a trance, while Cream was in a trance of her own. Amy was thinking long and hard about what may happen. But her mind was mainly on Sonic.

"Why did I say those things about Sonic earlier? I mean, he outta care about me, because why else would he rescue me? And why would he have any kind of alliance with me? Maybe those are signs that he really cares for me, more than I believe he does." Amy wondered.

Amy then closed her eyes, and imagined Sonic in her head. She relived those times where she first met Sonic on Little Planet, and all the adventures they use to share together.

"We had some very exciting adventures together. Little Planet when I was captured by Metal Sonic, even though I was a scared eight year old girl, me and Sonic at Twinkle Park during the moments where I was chased by some robot, where I gave him the Emerald to take down Chaos, saved him from prison when people confused him as Shadow, defeating Metal Overlord, defeating Mephiles, defeating Dark Gia, defeating the Time Eater, fighting against Infinite the first time, many adventures." Amy thought.

But the more she thought about Sonic, she still questions what Sonic's feelings were towards her.

"But what I don't understand still, even though he knows how much he means to me, I always wonder how he feels about me? Does he not like me as much as I dreamed of, or does he really like me a lot more than I hoped for, and he's just shy to tell me?" Amy hoped.

"I mean, I would totally understand that he doesn't want to get too emotionally attached to me, in case his enemies use me as bait. But what if his connection to me made him stronger? Would he move faster? Would he do things that were impossible to do normally? Would I even hold that much power for him to do anything?" Amy wondered again.

"I mean, if I do, then we should become one, and hopefully find out. Because he may be able to need it for whatever he'll be facing. Infinite will not be easy to beat, and I am aware of that. Even if Sonic has to release his anger and become Super Dark Sonic, it could be enough to beat him. But I don't think Sonic would want to risk that, and kill his enemies. That isn't Sonic at all." Amy thought for a moment there.

Amy thought for a long while, and still kept Sonic in her mind. Amy slowly sheds tears in her eyes, because she desperately wants to be saved from her current position, but she also hopes that one day that Sonic will finally confess his love for her, if he has any there at all.

"Well, I can only hope and prey that day comes. For now, I can just hope we'll be rescued sooner rather than later." Amy pleaded with sad tears in her eyes.

She continued to daydream about Sonic in her mind. She imagined her and Sonic dancing at a wedding. Her and Sonic's wedding.

.

**_(Amy singing)_**

_We don't feel ready_

_We don't feel steady_

_Question what we'd really have to give_

_Stay where it's safer_

_Claiming faith, though waiver_

_Is this how we're really meant to live?_

_._

_We pray but we don't move_

_We'll say but never do_

_._

_Now's time to get our hands dirty_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Being in love, there's a huge load of hurting_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Calling all hearts_

_Calling all hands_

_Calling all feet to take this stand_

_Why sit around and wait for some miracle to come?_

_When we can be one_

_._

_When we can be one_

_When we can be one_

_._

_A little something_

_May feel like nothing_

_Right in his hands it's all I'll ever need_

_To speak life for the broken_

_Watch his blind eyes open_

_It's who he's calling, out to me_

_To be_

_._

_Now's time to get our hands dirty_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Being in love, there's a huge load of hurting_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Calling all hearts_

_Calling all hands_

_Calling all feet to take this stand_

_Why sit around and wait for some miracle to come?_

_When we can be one_

_._

_When we can be one_

_When we can be one_

_._

_We could be the change, be the hope_

_We could be the arms and never let go_

_We could be the light in the dark_

_We are, we are where this starts_

_._

_It's time_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Being in love, there's a huge load of hurting_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Calling all hearts_

_Calling all hands_

_Calling all feet to take this stand_

_Why sit around and wait for some miracle to come?_

_When we can be one_

_._

_When we can be one_

_When we can be one_

_._

_We could be the change, be the hope_

_Yeah_

_We could be the arms and never let go_

_._

_Calling all hearts_

_Calling all hands_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

.

Amy had her eyes closed for so long, she decided to lay down on the ground, and try to get some sleep. Even though it would be tricky to sleep in her situation, the thought of Sonic is the only type of closure that she had at this moment.

What she had mentioned about Sonic earlier was very interesting to say the least. Imagine if what she had said was true. Sonic hiding his feelings for so long, he'll become more stronger if he releases and confesses them.

But the only problem this theory may have, is that nobody knows for certain how Sonic feels about Amy, or if he has any type of affectionate connection with Amy at all. But even if it was true, will Amy's theory be true, or is this make belief of her imagination?

Nobody will ever know the answer to that question. The only one who has the true answer to that question, is Sonic, and only Sonic can give the answer to this theory.


	13. Knuckles' Decision

**Chapter Twelve: Knuckles' Decision**

Meanwhile, we return to Angel Island, that was still in the ocean, due to Infinite stealing the Master Emerald, and it lost its power to remain floating in the sky. Knuckles was sitting where the alter once was, and he was sitting there meditating. He was pretending as if the Master Emerald were still there.

"Well, may as well do what I do best. Sit at the alter, all alone. It is how I have been all my life. Not that it really matters, because right at the moment, I have nothing left to lose. I have no Master Emerald, no people that live on the Island with me, nobody to be with for the rest of my life, no wife, no kids, and no next of kin to take over as guardian when I pass one day." Knuckles stated sadly.

Knuckles then looks at the sky, and sees the same patterns in the sky. Himself, with this mysterious woman, and kids running about playing. Knuckles sheds a sad tear from his eyes.

"Why do I keep receiving this message from the stars?! What is this supposed to mean?! What is it trying to tell me? Is there a purpose, if there is a purpose at all? I don't understand." Knuckles sobbed, in confusion.

Suddenly, the mysterious woman in the stars turned to face Knuckles. Knuckles gasps in surprise when he saw this woman. She looked familiar.

"Tikal!" Knuckles exclaimed.

The stars in the shape of Tikal then floated downwards towards Knuckles, and stood in front of him. Knuckles was startled for a moment.

"Do not be afraid, Knuckles. I am not here to harm you." she told him.

"Tikal, what are you doing here? Am I dreaming?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"It is what you want to believe it is. But that is not the reason I came here. I came here to tell you, that you need to return to your duty to guard the Master Emerald." Tikal warned him.

"But how? Infinite has the Master Emerald, and I am not strong enough to stop him!" Knuckles sobbed, as scared tears fell from his eyes.

Tikal smiled, and she brought her hand towards Knuckles' face, and wiped his tears away. Knuckles looked at Tikal closely.

"You're going to have to trust me. There is more power out there than just the Chaos Emeralds. Sometimes, you just need to have others." Tikal explained.

Knuckles couldn't help, but place his hand on Tikal's. Something about her touch soothed him.

"I don't know how to. I am scared, Tikal. For the first time, I have admitted that I am scared for real." Knuckles stated.

"It is alright to be scared, Knuckles, just like it is OK to cry. Real men cry, because it shows that you are human. And I knew that you are human." Tikal comforted.

"Why can't I meet more people like you? I wish there was some way you were alive, and I could meet with you again." Knuckles stated.

Tikal then took off her necklace, and placed it in Knuckles' hand. To his surprise, the necklace magically turned from a star pattern, to a real necklace.

"You keep your mission up as the guardian of the Master Emerald, then someday, you will." Tikal smiled, and then slowly evaporated.

"No, wait! Tikal, don't leave me!" Knuckles pleaded.

"I've never left you, Knuckles. Until the day comes, I will always watch over you. Protect the Master Emerald." Tikal told him.

After that, she finally disappeared from Knuckles' view. Knuckles wipes the tears from his eyes, and looks at the necklace in his hand.

"I will do my sword duty!" Knuckles looks at the stars in the sky.

.

**_(Knuckles singing)_**

_There's nobody like the others_

_It's in our hands_

_It lays within all our hands_

_Mmm_

_Listen to our mothers_

_Break free from this fence_

_It's when we cry, it all ends_

_._

_Then you learn like a shadow flows in this rain_

_Like a random flame in the dark_

_Showing us the way_

_._

_Bringing us the fire_

_I shall love you_

_I may hurt you too_

_Mmm_

_All we'll need is cover_

_From the none lovers_

_And the cold others_

_._

_Then you learn like a shadow flows in this rain_

_Like a random flame in the dark_

_Showing us the way_

_Then you learn_

_What we feel now isn't pain_

_Just the scent of it is enough_

_Blinding me with grace_

_._

_And there's no how to do this your way_

_Like a shadow that flows in the rain_

_._

_Then you learn_

_Then you learn_

_Then you learn_

_Then you learn_

_Then you learn, then you learn, then you learn,_

_._

_Learn_

_._

_Then you learn like a shadow flows in this rain_

_Like a random flame in the dark_

_Showing us the way_

_Then you learn_

_What we feel now isn't pain_

_Just the scent of it is enough_

_Blinding me with grace_

_._

_And you learn like a shadow flows in this rain_

_Like a random flame in the dark_

_Showing us the way_

_Then you learn_

.

Then suddenly, a voice called out towards Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" the voice called.

Knuckles heard the voice, then he turns around to face wherever the voice was coming from. And to his surprise, it was Shadow.

"Shadow?!" Knuckles exclaimed in surprise.

Shadow made it towards Knuckles.

"Knuckles, we need to go back and help Sonic and Tails. It is..." Shadow was cut off.

"...our duty. I know. I have seen the light too. We were wrong to just walk off from them like that." Knuckles mentioned.

"Yes, and I was wrong to say Tails was weak. By anything, me and you were the weaklings, because he wanted to continue fighting, and we quit while we were ahead." Shadow added.

"Well, we better get back to them, right now!" Knuckles stated, as he raised his hand for a hand shake.

Shadow looks at his hand for the moment, and then he smiles, and shakes his hand.

"Damn right!" Shadow accepts.

"Right, we better get going, and get going now!" Knuckles stated.

"Understood!" Shadow replied.

After that, they both made their way back towards Sonic and Tails. Will they be able to reach them in time?

"By the way, Knuckles, where did you get that necklace from?" Shadow wondered.

"It's a long story." Knuckles replied.


	14. Cream's Hope

**Chapter Thirteen: Cream's Hope**

Back with the women, Cream was the only one still awake, while Amy and Rouge were fast asleep, somehow. Cream had so much on her mind right now.

"Today turned from the greatest day ever, to the worst night ever. Why did it have to happen now of all times?" Cream whimpered.

Cream places her head on her hands, and sobbed uncontrollably. She sobbed there uncontrollably, until she had a thought that crossed her mind.

* * *

**_(Cream's imagination)_**

_She was imagining Tails. She was face to face with, and he had a huge smile on his face._

_"Cream, you don't need to be upset. Everything is going to be alright, you'll see." Tails told her._

_Cream with her eyes filled with tears reached her hand out towards Tails, and touched his face._

_"But Tails, I don't even know if we will make it! I am scared! I don't even know why you picked me, I'm not even that pretty!" Cream sobbed._

_Tails placed his hands on Cream's face, and wiped her tears away._

_"Now Cream, let us not say things like that. It is not true at all. Remember what I sang to you earlier? If you asked me 'Do I look alright?', I'd say 'Yes, you look wonderful tonight!, and even beautiful for that matter. No matter what you or anyone says, in my eyes, you're always beautiful." Cream told her with a smile on his face._

_Cream smiles warmly, and wipes the tears from her eyes. She then embraces Tails close, and kisses him lovingly on the lips. Even though it was only a dream, it felt real to her._

**_(End of Imagination)_**

* * *

Outside of the dream, Cream opens her eyes, and looks at the horizon. She wipes away her tears, and puts on a brave face. She then stands up in determination.

"I am done crying, and I am done being weak in moments like this! Tails would not give up on me, so I for sure am not gonna give up on him either! You can flood me in the deepest water, lock me in the tightest cage, point a gun to my head, do whatever you want to me, but from here on out, I am not the same little girl I once was. I am a different Cream than the one people remembered. Tails will come and save me, you hear me?! It does not matter what you say, or do anymore Infinite, I am holding onto the hope that I have, and Tails WILL save me! Not maybe, not possibly, but he WILL save me! And when he does, it will be time for you to return to hell!" Cream snarled with determination.

Cream then walks towards the cell, and grabs hold of the bars, and looks outside of them, and looks into the horizon. She was not sure for certain, but she had a gut feeling that Tails will save her.

.

**_(Cream singing)_**

_I need to keep the calm before the storm_

_I don't need less, I don't need more_

_Now bar the windows and the doors_

_So I am safe, so I am warm_

_._

_Yes my life is what I will fight for_

_Can't part the sea, can't reach the shore_

_Now my voice became the driving force_

_I'll not let this pull me overboard_

_._

_Gotta keep my head above water_

_Don't let me drown, this gets harder_

_I'll meet you there by the altar_

_While I fall down on my knees_

_Don't let me drown, drown, drown_

_Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown_

_._

_Now pull me up from down below_

_As I'm underneath this undertow_

_Now dry me off and hold me close_

_I'll need you now, I need you most_

_._

_Gotta keep my head above water_

_Don't let me drown, this gets harder_

_I'll meet you there by the altar_

_While I fall down on my knees_

_Don't let me drown, drown, drown_

_Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown_

_._

_(Don't let me drown, drown, drown)_

_I'll keep my head above water_

_(Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown)_

_Above water_

_._

_Now I can't see in this stormy weather_

_I can't seem to keep this all together_

_Now I can't swim the ocean like this forever_

_Nor can I breathe_

_._

_Gotta keep my head above water_

_I'll lose my breath at the bottom_

_Come rescue me, I am waiting_

_I'm too young to fall asleep_

_._

_Gotta keep my head above water_

_Don't let me drown, this gets harder_

_I'll meet you there by the altar_

_While I fall down on my knees_

_._

_Don't let me drown_

_Don't let me drown_

_(Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown)_

_Don't let me drown_

_I'll keep my head above water_

_(Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown)_

_Above water_

.

After that, she lets go of the bars, and looks up the sky with an angry frown. She was keeping all the faith and hope she has left in her soul, and kept on believing she will be saved.

It was really the only thing that Cream could do at this moment, but her hope is what kept her motivated that things will turn out alright. And that is not a bad thing on her mind.

Although she along with Amy and Rouge don't even know that Infinite has all the seven Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald. But Tikal mentioned to Knuckles earlier about how there is more than just Emeralds to defeat their enemies.

Nobody really knows what she meant by that, not even Knuckles. And Knuckles was the only person that Tikal has told this to, unless Knuckles has also mentioned this to Shadow, then Shadow would also know about this too.

But regardless if Shadow also knows or not, that is for another time to tell. The main thing that should matter right now is that Knuckles and Shadow reunite with Sonic and Tails, to finish where they have left. Will they make it in time? And will they be able to stop Infinite?


	15. Things Got Serious

**Chapter Fourteen: Things Got Serious**

Back with Sonic and Tails, Sonic and Tails were pacing back and forth wondering what to do next.

"Perfect, just absolutely perfect! Knuckles and Shadow ditched us, and now we are left to fight for ourselves!" Sonic complained.

"Sonic, I heard the first six-thousand times! What do you want me to do about it?" Tails snapped.

"I am not asking you to do anything, but I do hope you have a plan for this one!" Sonic retorted.

"What has gotten into you Sonic? I didn't tell them to quit on us, they acted on their own! That is their decision, that's just the way it is!" Tails snarled at Sonic.

"Well, genius, do you have any idea on what to do?!" Sonic asked arrogantly.

"I have no idea, Sonic!" Tails replied.

"You have no idea?! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!" Sonic stated.

"I never once said I was THAT fucking smart!" Tails retaliated.

"Oh great! All this because you want to save Cream! If you didn't let you emotions get the better of you, she would not have been in this situation right now! But you had to think with your dick, and not with your brain!" Sonic snarled.

"Well, at least I can say I have balls to do that! Can't say the same about you!" Tails retaliated.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sonic asked in anger.

"Look Sonic! Amy Rose, that girl has been in love with you from day one! Day one, Sonic, and you brush her off like she means nothing to you! She worships the ground you run on!" Tails explained.

"Oh, how fucking dare you!" Sonic snapped.

"How dare I?! How fucking dare YOU?!" Tails snapped back, as he points aggressively towards Sonic.

"Know what, I am done with this conversation! Do whatever you fucking want, Tails! I don't need this shit right now!" Sonic stated, as he dashed away at the speed of light.

"Least I fucking care enough to be honest to the woman I love!" Tails yelled back.

Back with Sonic, he was far away from Tails. So far in fact, that Tails can't even see where Sonic was. Sonic can just barely see the Tornado from where Tails was.

"Who is he to question me? He doesn't even know what I go through every single day! He's still a confused little kid he has always been! It is not easy being a hero of the world of Mobius. I just wish he would understand that." Sonic sadly stated.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_In this shade again_

_I have fell right into this masquerade again_

_Don't for the life of me remember when_

_I've been lost somewhere between now and then_

_._

_I had this vision for something more_

_This fire inside me and I've felt it to the core_

_So much of this world I've wanted to explore_

_But I've never made it five feet from my door_

.

Sonic turns to face the Tornado. He has a sad frown as he looks on, then he looks away, and looks up at the stars.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I'm done wasting away_

_No excuses, there is no more left to say_

_Finding this spark deep down in the dark_

_It is not easy, but I just need a brand new start_

.

Sonic looks at the stars, and he sees the stars forming into the shape of himself and Amy. He now has sad tears flowing from his eyes.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_This is the only way that I would find_

_Something close to happiness in this life_

_I don't remember the last time_

_That I've had any peace of mind_

_._

_I fought for this, I've bled for this_

_There's no more turning back now_

_Now finally, I'm able to see_

_This place I'm meant to be_

.

Back with Tails, he was powering the battery in the Tornado. He has angry, but sad tears flowing from his eyes.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_I've been fixated on these expectations_

_Of everyone around me, I've been so frustrated_

_I've become addicted to always overthinking_

_Everything I did, I have nothing to give_

_._

_I've started disappointing everyone_

_Always letting down the ones that I love_

_The roads are covered with ice and paved in sacrifice_

_I gave this all away and I've paid the price_

.

After Tails finished replacing the battery, he then put his helmet on, and flew into the cockpit of the Tornado. His eyes were still filled with sad tears.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_This is the only way that I would find_

_Something close to happiness in this life_

_I don't remember the last time_

_That I've had any peace of mind_

_._

_I fought for this, I've bled for this_

_There's no more turning back now_

_Now finally, I'm able to see_

_This place I'm meant to be_

.

Back with Sonic, he was pacing back and forth. He was having a lot going through his mind.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I'm done wasting away_

.

Suddenly, it was a faint sound, but Sonic heard it from a distance. He turned around, and gasped when he saw where the sound was coming from. Tails had started the engine on the Tornado.

"Tails, what are you doing?!" Sonic thought with worry.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_I'm done wasting away_

.

"No, Tails! STOP! NOOO! DON'T DO THIS!" Sonic yelled.

He then rushed his way back towards Tails, as fast as he could. Tails was moving forward ever so slowly, Sonic ran as fast as he could, jumping over gaps, rocks, and many other stuff.

.

**_(Tails singing, Sonic improvising)_**

_This is the only way that I would find (I will find)_

_Something close to happiness in this life_

_I don't remember the last time_

_That I've had any peace of mind (Peace of mind)_

_._

_I fought for this, I've bled for this_

_There's no more turning back now (Turning back now)_

_Now finally, I'm able to see_

_This place I'm meant to be (Meant to be)_

_._

**_(Tails singing)_**

_I'm done wasting away_

.

Tails was about ready to blast of at high speed, but just in time, Sonic jumped in front of the cockpit, which caught Tails by surprise.

"TAILS, STOP!" Sonic panicked.

"Sonic?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Please, think about this, Tails! I can't let you do this!" Sonic sobbed, with sad tears flowing from his eyes.

"Sonic, I have to! I need to save the girls!" Tails told him.

"I can't let you do this, Tails! Not by yourself anyway. You were right, I am the hero of Mobius, I am meant to protect everyone, including you. You are my little brother, Tails, and I love you! You are the only family I have left! If anything should happen to you, I would never live with myself. If we fight Infinite, we fight him together, as a family, as brothers. And I am sorry I have not been the best role model for you recently. I am sorry for everything." Sonic sobbed.

Sonic's head falls downwards, and he cries uncontrollably. Tails also has his eyes filled with sad tears, and he jumps out of the cockpit, and sits in front of Sonic, and he cradles his head into his chest. Sonic wraps his arms around Tails for a brotherly embrace.

"It's OK. It's OK, Sonic. And I am sorry too." Tails sobbed.


	16. The Brotherhood Pact

**Chapter Fifteen: The Brotherhood Pact**

Tails kept comfortably cradling Sonic for a while, until suddenly he and Sonic heard voices call out to them in the distance. Sonic raised his head up, looks behind him. Tails also looked towards the whereabouts of the sound. They were both surprised when they saw who this was.

"It can't be!" Sonic exclaimed.

"It's Shadow, and Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed.

Shadow and Knuckles ran towards Sonic and Tails, and stopped in front of them.

"You guys came back!" Tails exclaimed in surprise.

"But why?" Sonic wondered.

"Well, we realized we were in the wrong here. It was the wrong decision for us to walk away from a fight, especially when our lives are at risk." Knuckles started.

"Plus, I remembered my past. I remembered what Maria told me to do, she wanted me to give the people a chance to live a happy normal life. No matter what the problem may be." Shadow sadly stated.

Sonic and Tails jumped off the Tornado, and walked towards them.

"Look, guys, about what I said earlier, I didn't mean what I said. I was just shocked on the both of you that you were strong people, and you chose to do that to us." Sonic explained.

"We accept your apology, Sonic, and we are sorry too." Knuckles stated.

"And we have realized that me, Knuckles nor you are the strongest members of this team." Shadow also mentioned.

Tails stood there in curiosity.

"What does that mean?" Tails wondered.

Knuckles walked to towards Tails, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What it means, is that you are the strongest of the four of us. You had something and someone worth fighting for, and you never wanted to give up." Knuckles smiled.

"And that is the truth." Shadow added, also smiling.

Tails shed a happy tear. He never thought he would ever hear this.

"Even though I appreciate those words..." Tails started.

He then gave a scared frown.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_I will let you all in on a secret, I'm so afraid_

_To let all my skeletons out, so I've bottled them in_

_But I've known it will get out in the worst way, so I gave in_

_So I'm gonna be an open book for you to read_

.

Knuckles then placed another hand on Tails' shoulder, giving him a serious look. Tails looked at him with concern.

.

**_(Knuckles singing)_**

_As longer as I stay numb, the longer I won't have to think much_

_I will not have to think about my father, when he walked out on us_

_How I barely knew my mother, and that I'm ashamed_

_Afraid of what they'll think of me, so I've stayed away_

.

Tails then smiled, and then he also looked at Sonic and Shadow.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_Let's make a pact right here, right now_

.

Sonic then looked at Shadow, and Shadow looks back. They both smiled, and both looked at Tails.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_You keep our hopes up, now I can change_

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Now I'll stay honest, you'd do the same_

**_(Knuckles singing)_**

_I'll keep this purpose, you keep your faith_

**_(Tails singing)_**

_Now we can get through this_

_These tougher days_

_These tougher days_

.

Sonic then looks at the stars, looking guilty.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I've always thought that you wouldn't understand_

_So I bleed out quietly_

_This medicine holds my hand_

_And makes me feel like I could stand up_

.

Shadow looks at his hand, where he regretted ever letting Infinite be able to get a hold of it.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_This toll is taking on my chest now_

_Bridges burned and chances left out_

_List of stuff that I regret now_

_Built up the resentment_

.

The four guys then all formed a circle around one another, and looked at one another. They knew that they needed to do something about their situation.

.

**(Knuckles singing)**

As longer as I stay numb, the longer I won't have to think much

I will not have to think about my father, when he walked out on us

How I barely knew my mother, and that I'm ashamed

Afraid of what they'll think of me, so I've stayed away

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_You keep our hopes up, now I can change_

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Now I'll stay honest, you'd do the same_

**_(Knuckles singing)_**

_I'll keep this purpose, you keep your faith_

**_(Tails singing)_**

_Now we can get through this_

_These tougher days_

_Listen_

.

Tails then placed his hand in the middle, and he looks at the other three with a serious smile on his face. Everyone else looks on in concern about what Tails was thinking here.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_Let's make a pact right here, right now_

.

Knuckles then smiles, and he places his hand on Tails' hand, and Shadow also smiled and placed his hand on Knuckles' hand. The three then look over towards Sonic. Sonic smiles back at them.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_Let's make a pact right here, right now_

.

Sonic then places his hand on Shadow's. As all their hands were in the center to create their pact, there was all of a sudden a white aura surrounding them. The four were curious about what this was, it felt powerful whatever this was.

"This is all you you need." the voice of Tikal stated in Knuckles' head.

Knuckles looked about to see where the voice was coming from.

"Tikal!" Knuckles exclaimed in his mind, while shedding a tear in his eye.

Everyone also shed a tear in their eyes, including Sonic, Tails and Shadow. They all kept their hands in the center, and the white aura absorbed into all four of them. They feel no change, but it was something else that they never seen before, not even Knuckles knew, but he has some idea.

.

**(Sonic singing)**

You keep our hopes up, now I can change

**(Shadow singing)**

Now I'll stay honest, you'd do the same

**(Knuckles singing)**

I'll keep this purpose, you keep your faith

**(Tails singing)**

Now we can get through this

These tougher days

.

After that, they all raised their hands in the air to confirm their oaths for the pact that they have created.

"Right, now that the pact has been made, it is time to go stop Infinite!" Tails stated, as he jumped into the cockpit of the Tornado.

"Right behind you!" Knuckles added, as he jumped into the seat behind Tails.

"With you until the end!" Sonic exclaimed, as he stood on the right side of the wing of the Tornado.

"Let's get moving!" Shadow finished.

After that, Tails puts the boost on the Tornado, and the Tornado launched itself forwards, and then it was flying in the sky, and the four are now prepared for the fight of their lives.


	17. Hope Still Remains

**Chapter Sixteen: Hope Still Remains**

Back with Amy, Cream and Rouge, they all woke up from their naps, and the sun was slowly rising.

"The sun is rising. Is it dawn?" Rouge wondered.

"Not too sure, but it's definitely morning soon." Amy replied.

"But still no sign of us being rescued. Wonder what is keeping the guys so long?" Cream wondered.

"It has been so long now. Like where are they?!" Amy feared.

They all pondered for a while, wondering where the guys were to save them. Suddenly, Cream noticed something in the distance.

"Hey, Girls! Isn't that the Tornado in the distance?!" Cream exclaimed with hope.

Amy and Rouge looked on, and looked at the plane coming towards them from the distance.

"It IS the Tornado!" Amy shrieked in excitement.

"And they're all there! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow!" Rouge mentioned, as she points towards it.

"We are gonna be saved after all! I knew Tails wouldn't give up hope!" Cream exclaimed happily.

"And I knew Sonic cared for me!" Amy cried happily.

"And Shadow is here too. No idea why Knuckles is here too, but he must want to help also." Rouge happily stated.

All the women were shedding happy tears, as they looked on towards the Tornado making its way towards them. They were also right to believe that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were there too.

Cream walks towards the bars, and held onto them with her hands.

.

**_(Cream singing)_**

_You're the one who's closed the mouth of the lion_

_The one who's put the giants in the grave_

_With your hands, you've turned the oceans into dry land_

_All to save_

_You've opened up the eyes of a blind man_

_You're the one who's calmed the storm and walked on waves_

_You've rose and left this empty tomb behind you_

_All to save, all to save_

_._

**_(Cream singing)_**

_It's impossible for you to fail me_

_There's not one day that you'll not go before me_

_Even while I'm at the end, I will never forget_

_It's impossible for you to fail_

_It's impossible for you to fail_

.

Amy and Rouge also make their way towards the bars, and also placed their hands on the bars. The three of them all look towards the Tornado approaching them.

.

**_(Amy singing)_**

_Your love is deep enough to find me from the valley_

_And strong enough to raise me from my shame_

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_A Holy Lord who's freely gave me mercy_

_All to save, all to save_

_._

**_(Amy, Cream and Rouge singing)_**

_It's impossible for you to fail me_

_There's not one day that you'll not go before me_

_Even while I'm at the end, I will never forget_

_It's impossible for you to fail_

_It's impossible for you to fail_

.

The Tornado was getting closer, and the women continued watching. The girls definitely knew for a fact it was the four guys. They saw Sonic's blue fur, Tails' orange fur, Knuckles' red fur, and Shadow's black and red fur.

.

**_(Cream singing)_**

_Though I stumble with doubts, you are here even now_

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_Forever faithful, forever faithful_

**_(Amy singing)_**

_Though I don't always see, I'll now choose to believe_

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_That you're all faithful, forever faithful_

.

Cream has a lot of happy tears flowing from her eyes. She knew the whole time that Tails would rescue her, and there he was right in front of her eyes.

.

**_(Cream singing)_**

_It's impossible for you to fail me_

_There's not one day that you'll not go before me_

_._

**_(Amy, Cream and Rouge singing)_**

_Even while I'm at the end, I will never forget_

_It's impossible for you to fail_

_It's impossible for you to fail_

_It's impossible for you to fail_

.

Meanwhile, with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow, the four of them had noticed the island with the cage. They all gasped in shock.

"Hey guys, is that the girls?!" Knuckles pointed out.

"It is!" Sonic exclaimed with happiness.

"Tails, land on that island, so we can rescue the girls!" Shadow demanded.

"Roger that, Shadow!" Tails responded.

After that, Tails lowered the Tornado towards this mysterious island, and he put on the landing gear. As the Tornado lowered, it slowly lands on the island, and it stops directly next to the cage. They four got out of the Tornado, and ran towards the cage.

"You girls are safe!" Tails exclaimed in relief.

"Tails, you came for me!" Cream was reaching her hand through the bars to grab hold of Tails'.

"And you're here too Shadow!" Rouge stated with joy.

"Just happy you're safe, Rouge!" Shadow stated in relief.

"Sonic!" Amy called.

"I am here, Amy! Don't worry, we are gonna get you all out of here!" Sonic told them.

"Only thing is, this doesn't seem like any ordinary cage. This looks as if it is powered by Infinite's magic." Knuckles mentioned.

"It is powered by Infinite's magic. We tried everything we could to break it." Cream mentioned.

"My kicks with my most powerful boots can't break it." Rouge added.

"Not even my Piko Piko Hammer could break it, and this damn thing is heavy." Amy finished.

Knuckles even approached the cage, and tried punching with all his might to break the door down, but it would not even dent.

"No, that is not working at all." Knuckles grunted.

Shadow even tried using Chaos Spear towards it, but again, nothing happened.

"No, it's no use. It is not going to budge." Shadow added.

"Tails, do you have any idea on how or what we could do to break this open?" Sonic asked.

"I am not so sure how to. This looks as if it is beyond anything humanly possible to break." Tails explained.

"So is there absolutely nothing we can do to break this then?" Shadow wondered.

"Well, there is only one thing in mind I can think of. This will be a challenge however." Knuckles thought.

Everyone was curious to know what Knuckles meant by that.

"The only way to open that, is to defeat me!" the voice mentioned.

Everyone looked up to see the source of where the voice was coming from, and they all gasped in horror.

"INFINITE!" everyone exclaimed in fear.


	18. Infinite's True Power

**Chapter Seventeen: Infinite's True Power**

Everyone looked on towards Infinite, and Infinite lowered himself in front of everyone.

"That is right. The only way to get the cage door opened is to defeat me. Which there is no way you can beat me, regardless that is your option or not."

"What do you mean?" Amy wondered.

"They can beat you!" Rouge snarled.

"What makes you so sure you can win?! You have been beaten before, you will be beaten again!" Cream retaliated.

"Oh, did the men not mention to you already? To cut the long story short, I captured you three as a diversion so they would all come after you, including Knuckles, so I could capture all the seven Chaos Emeralds, including the one Shadow had in our last encounter, and including the Master Emerald." Infinite explained.

The woman could not believe what they were hearing. They refused to believe this was true.

"You liar!" Amy snarled.

"Actually, Amy, this is actually true." Sonic awkwardly admitted.

"If you don't want to believe me, that is perfectly fine. But I have proof, right here!" Infinite chuckles evilly.

He then shows the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, that were floating all around him. The guys and the women gasped in surprise.

"So does this mean...?" Cream thought.

"Unfortunately, yes Cream. This is the end of us all." Rouge sadly stated.

Even though the sun was rising, it was still raining heavily. Infinite was laughing evilly, as the Emeralds continued to circle around him. the lights were slowly glowing brighter.

.

_**(Infinite singing)**_

_Placed my fist down deep within it, oh yeah_

_I will take this to a whole new level, even with this bullshit (Baby)_

_I taste sweet anxiety, breaking through the melody_

_Maybe I could care less anymore what you'll think of me_

.

Suddenly, the Emeralds stopped circling around Infinite, and started to glow a lot brighter. Everyone gasped in horror.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_I'll take it to the edge_

_I'll take this to the other side_

_I hear you screaming_

_It'll now come alive_

_I'll take it to the edge_

_I'll take this to the other side_

_I feel this breathing_

_Deep down inside_

_Deep down inside_

.

The Emeralds keep on glowing brighter, and Infinite chuckles evilly again.

"Power, so much power!" Infinite praised.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_I tear through shards of broken glass, oh yeah_

_I am one step closer to the edge and taking this all back (Baby)_

_I search through my blackened veins, uncontrolled in another way_

_I'll not wait to get away from everything_

.

"Infinite, stop this!" Tails pleaded.

But it was no use. Infinite just continued to absorb the Emerald's energy.

.

**_(Infinite singing)_**

_I'll take it to the edge_

_I'll take this to the other side_

_I hear you screaming_

_It'll now come alive_

_I'll take it to the edge_

_I'll take this to the other side_

_I feel this breathing_

_Deep down inside_

_Deep down inside_

.

"The severs are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos! Master Emerald, enhance me the ability of endless power, with all your power and ability, to make me become the most powerful being on earth!" Infinite prays, as he chuckles evilly.

"NO!" Sonic shrieks with fear.

"Damn it!" Knuckles adds.

"Not good!" Shadow snarled.

"Now what do we do?!" Tails wondered without hope.

The girls could only watch on with fear. The Emeralds were glowing brighter, until the colours have faded from the Emeralds, including the Master Emerald. They were no longer coloured, they were all clear glass. There was a bright red aura surrounding Infinite.

.

_**(Infinite singing)**_

_Oh yeah, alright_

_I feel this coming alive, yeah_

_Oh yeah, alright_

_I'm breaking now, through the other side_

.

As the bright red aura faded away, Infinite's appearance had also changed. His black fur turned into a metallic silver colour, his silver mask turned into a blood red ruby colour, and his white hair and white tipped tail turned light gold. Infinite chuckles evilly, as the others looked on in fear. All the Emeralds then dropped to the ground, no longer have energy, and no longer coloured. This also included the Master Emerald.

.

_**(Infinite singing)**_

_I'll take it to the edge_

_I'll take this to the other side_

_I hear you screaming_

_It'll now come alive_

_I'll take it to the edge_

_I'll take this to the other side_

_I feel this breathing_

_Deep down inside_

_Deep down inside_

.

Infinite then raises both his hands in the air, and red lightning shot out from his hands. It then began to rain heavier than it was earlier.

.

_**(Infinite singing)**_

_I'll take it to the edge of life, alright_

_I'll take it to the edge of life, I'm so alive_

_I'll take it to the edge of life, alright_

_I'll take it to the edge of life, alright_

.

Infinite continued to float in front of them, laughing evilly, while other could only look on in fear.

"Oh no!" Amy whimpered.

"He is strong now!" Rouge added.

"We have no hope now!" Cream also added in fear.

"Infinite has become a lot more powerful than before!" Knuckles feared.

"There goes that plan of saving the world." Shadow added.

"Ah, great! Now what are we supposed to do?! Infinite is far too strong to take head on!" Sonic wondered.

Tails turned from a scared reaction, to a serious frown. He then steps closer to Infinite, but not too close. Everyone looks on wondering what was going on.

"Tails, what are you doing?!" Knuckles called out with panic.

"Don't be stupid, Tails!" Shadow added.

"I am not backing down! I do not care how strong he gets, I cannot just sit here and watch this! I will NOT let this happen! Now now, not ever!" Tails snarled with determination.

Tails was acting very brave, but this could be his biggest mistake. What is Tails thinking, and what plan does he believe he has to stop Infinite?


	19. We'll Die Trying

**Chapter Eighteen: We'll Die Trying**

Everyone looked on towards Infinite's super form. Everyone was terrified, except for Tails. He was the only one who was determined to fight. Although everyone else looked on towards Tails in worry.

"Tails, please!" Amy pleaded.

"There is no need!" Rouge added.

"Please, think about what you're doing here!" Cream sobbed, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Tails, I don't even know is we have a chance here!" Knuckles told him.

"I admire your bravery, Tails, but please think about this!" Shadow also said.

"Tails, if this is you trying to prove a point that you're not weak, you have already made your point! This is something we have never encountered before!" Sonic tried explaining.

"Even I have to admit, Tails, you are not as weak as I thought you once were. You actually have a spine. Pity the decision you've picked to act tough is the wrong place and the wrong time. You will NEVER be able to defeat me, whether you're the strongest or not!" Infinite chuckles.

"This has nothing to do with proving how tough I can be, Infinite! You may be the strongest right now, and I can see that, but there is no way in hell that I will just sit around anymore, and let shit like this happen anymore! At least if I fight with you, and die during this battle, at least I can die with dignity, and say that I have died trying!" Tails snarled at him. Infinite chuckles.

"I was wrong about you indeed, Tails. You are giving an effort to fight, while your friends act like they don't care, and chose not to fight. But you, Tails, you are indeed a little fighter." Infinite complimented, and again chuckles evilly.

The woken look on with fear, and so does Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow. But Tails was the only one who stepped up towards Infinite.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I think it's time for us to go now_

_We've done more harm than good_

_If we could change how this'll turn out_

_You know that we would_

.

Tails turned and looks at Sonic with determination in his eyes. He was showing that he was not joking around about fighting. Sonic gasped in shock.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_Sometimes this weight is more than I could hold_

_I'd rather fail then, not know_

.

Tails then turns back, and spins his twin tails, and flies towards Infinite. He then trades in punches and kicks towards Infinite, even if Infinite dodges every single time.

"Tails, NOOOO!" Sonic panicked.

.

**(Tails singing)**

If this takes forever, I will die trying

If this takes forever, I will die trying

I will die trying

.

"Fuck this shit, I can't let Tails do this on his own!" Sonic yelled, as he also joins in on the fight.

"Sonic, come back!" Shadow exclaimed in fear.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_I wish I'd known then what I've known now_

_But it'd probably be the same, yeah_

_I have a feeling it's planned out_

_From this cradle to the grave_

.

Knuckles then stepped forward, and made his way closer to the fight.

"We made an agreement, Shadow. No more acting cowardly, we need to go help them now!" Knuckles demanded, as he glides towards the fight.

.

**_(Knuckles singing)_**

_Sometimes this weight is more than I could hold_

_But I'd rather fail then never really know_

.

Shadow couldn't argue anymore, and decides to jump into the fight. Tails was trying to use tail whips, Sonic tried kicks, Knuckles tried punching, and even Shadow tried using Chaos Spear, but nothing seems to work.

The girls feared for the men as they decided to go on and fight Infinite.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_If this takes forever, I will die trying_

_If this takes forever, I will die trying_

_I will die trying_

.

Infinite grew bored, and he then punches Shadow in the stomach, and he falls to the ground. He then headbutts Knuckles, and he also falls to the ground. Then turns his attention to Sonic, and performs a roundhouse kick to his head and knocks him to the ground also. And lastly, he uses the side of his hand and chops Tails on his cranium, and knocks him to the ground.

The four guys then sat up, and look on towards Infinite.

.

**_(Knuckles singing)_**

_I'm now digging a hole_

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_I'm now taking it all_

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I'm now digging a hole to bury my soul_

_I'm now digging_

.

Tails then stands up, and looks determined towards Infinite.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_If this takes forever, I will die trying_

.

All the guys then stood up, and they all nod in agreement. They all charge towards Infinite again to plan their attacks against Infinite.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_If it takes forever I will die trying_

**_(Knuckles singing)_**

_If it takes forever I will die trying_

.

Shadow starts to charge Chaos Blast, and a dark red aura begins to surround him.

"Guys, girls, take cover, NOW!" Shadow warns.

Everyone agrees, and took cover. Shadow keeps on charging his energy, but Infinite just chuckles.

.

**(Shadow singing, Tails improvising)**

If it takes forever I will die trying (Forever, I will die trying)

**(Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow singing, Tails improvising)**

If it takes forever I will die trying (Forever, forever)

I will die trying

.

"CHAOS... BLAAAAAAAAAAAST!" Shadow yelled.

A huge explosion happens, and the trees around them caught fire, and multiple rocks exploded on impact. Everyone else ducks for cover.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_Trying_

.

After Shadow set off the explosion using Chaos Blast, he then went to check on everyone else.

"Is everyone OK?!" Shadow called.

"We're all safe, Shadow!" Sonic replied.

"I am also OK, Shadow." Infinite laughs through the smoke.

Everyone gasped. Nobody could have ever survived that attack.

"No way!" Shadow feared.

Infinite then charges towards each of the guys, and beats every single one of them into a pulp. The four were bruised and battered, with loads of cuts, and blood pouring from their cuts. The girls watched on in fear, knowing there was nothing they could do about this.


	20. We're Not Afraid

**Chapter Nineteen: We're Not Afraid**

The women have watched on towards the fight for a while, and they were all terrified. All the four guys were being beaten into a pulp. And this felt like there was nothing the women could do about this.

"Oh no! They are losing!" Amy whimpered.

"We are all doomed! There is no way we can win now!" Rouge shrieked in fear.

Cream has tears in her eyes, but she turned from being scared to a serious frown. She stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I am done crying! I am not a weak little girl no more! My hope towards Tails is the only thing that keeps me going!" Cream stated, as she stood up.

Amy and Rouge were very curious about what this was all about, and look at Cream.

.

**(Cream singing)**

I know I was broken down, and I've hit the ground

I was crying out, nor could make a sound

Nobody hears my silent tears collecting

I know I had lost hope, I was all alone

Never been too long till you came along

Chaos, I've felt the dots connecting

.

Cream then made her way towards the bars, and looks at the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald. Amy and Rouge were still concerned about what was going on here.

.

**(Cream singing)**

Beat down on me, beats down like the waterfall

Because I could take on so much more than I have ever dreamed

Now beat down on me, beat down like the waterfall

Because baby, I'm now ready to be free

.

Suddenly a faint white aura began to glow on the Emeralds. Amy and Rouge were shocked when they saw this. Cream continued to give a serious frown, as he looks on towards Infinite.

.

**(Cream singing)**

Now I am invincible

No, I'm not a scared little girl no more

Yeah, I am invincible

What was I running for?

I was hiding from this world

I was so afraid, I felt so not sure

Now I am invincible another perfect storm

.

Amy and Rouge made their way towards Cream, and they had a closer look at the Emeralds. The Emeralds began to have a more noticable white aura surrounding them.

"What the...?!" Rouge wondered.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Amy wondered in shock.

.

**(Cream singing)**

Now I'm a true warrior, a shooting star

And now I've got this far, had a broken heart

No one hears my silent tears collecting

Because it was weak, but strong within the truth I've found

I've courage now, I will shout it out

Chaos, I feel the dots connecting

.

"Rouge, I think I have a rough idea what is going on here." Amy thought.

"What could that be?" Rouge wondered.

.

**(Cream singing)**

Beat down on me, beats down like the waterfall

Because I could take on so much more than I have ever dreamed

Now beat down on me, beat down like the waterfall

Because baby, I'm now ready to be free

.

The Emeralds began to float upwards. Amy and Rouge's were widened in shock. They have seen anything like this before. This even caught Infinite off guard.

"Hm! No worries, probably just the Emeralds just worshipping their master." Infinite thought.

.

**(Cream singing)**

Now I am invincible

No, I'm not a scared little girl no more

Yeah, I am invincible

What was I running for?

I was hiding from this world

I was so afraid, I felt so not sure

Now I am invincible another perfect storm

.

"That's what tou think, Infinite! But I am NOT afraid of you! What you are witnessing here is nothing to do with your power, it's MINE!" Cream yelled.

Amy and Rouge smiled with happiness.

"I knew it! It's Cream's hope that is bringing life into the Emeralds again!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, we better get praying then!" Rouge added.

"Huh?!" Infinite wondered.

The guys didn't even notice, as they were all battered to the ground.

.

**(Rouge singing)**

I've been running from the empty threat

Of emptiness

I've been running from the empty threat

That didn't exist

**(Amy singing)**

I've been running from the empty threat

Of emptiness

I've been running from the empty threat

That didn't exist

.

Cream smiles confidently towards Infinite. The Emeralds floaded, and the colour was slightly coming back towards them. Not the actual Emeralds gained colour again, it was just the colour of the aura for each Emerald.

"What is going on here?!" Infinite wondered.

The four guys looked up, and noticed the multi coloured auras around the Emeralds.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic mentioned.

"And the Master Emerald!" Tails added.

"What does this mean?!" Shadow wondered.

Suddenly, the cage around the women evaporated, and was no longer trapping them. Infinite gasped in surprise, and Knuckles smiles.

"I know EXACTLY what this means!" Knuckles stated, with confidence.

The women walked out slowly, and the Emeralds then fainly started to regain colour.

.

**(Cream singing)**

Now I am invincible

No, I'm not a scared little girl no more

Yeah, I am invincible

What was I running for?

.

**(Amy and Rouge singing, Cream falsettos)**

I was hiding from this world

I was so afraid, I felt so not sure

Now I am invincible another perfect storm

.

**(Cream and Rouge singing, Amy falsettos/improvising)**

Now I am invincible

No, I'm not a scared little girl no more

Yeah, I am invincible

What was I running for? (What was I running for?!)

I was hiding from this world

I was so afraid, I felt so not sure (I was so not sure!)

Now I am invincible another perfect storm

.

The girls were all standing next to the Emeralds. Infinite was looking in shock.

"No! How is this even possible?!" Infinite wondered.

"There is one thing you have forgotten, Infinite! You were never there when it happened, I know, but this is something a brave, strong young fox once told us. You along with evil only use the NEGATIVE power of the Emeralds, but in our case, no matter who we are, we can harness their REAL powers!" Knuckles exclaimed with confidence.

"That's the way, Knuckles!" the voice of Tikal said in Knuckles' head again.

Tails smiled at Knuckles' compliment towards him.


	21. The Power Of Brotherhood

**Chapter Twenty: The Power of Brotherhood**

All of a sudden, the Chaos Emeralds all float towards the four guys.

"You see, Infinite, power isn't just about how much power from the Emeralds you have, it's also by how much people you care about, and love. Something you know nothing about!" Knuckles told him.

"We fight for what is right!" Shadow adds.

"Our positive energy combined will be able to make these Emeralds work!" Sonic tell him with confidence.

"And with our hearts together, it will form the most awesome power!" Tails finishes.

"No, impossible!" Infinite startled.

The Master Emerald was coming towards Knuckles, and Knuckles placed his hand on it.

"The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, the controller is the one who..." the voice of Tikal speaks in Knuckles' head, and he cuts her off.

"... unifies the Chaos! Only you can do this, Master Emerald! Stop the negative energy of the Emerald's power!" Knuckles calls.

"NOOOO!" Infinite screams, and his super form disappears.

The Master Emerald then floats away. Knuckles was not worried about that. He knew exactly that it was making its way back to Angel Island. The four guys look towards Infinite, and smile confidentially.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_I will let you all in on a secret, I'm so afraid_

_To let all my skeletons out, so I've bottled them in_

_But I've known it will get out in the worst way, so I gave in_

_So I'm gonna be an open book for you to read_

.

Knuckles looks up at the sky, and sees the stars form into the shape of Tikal.

.

**(Knuckles singing)**

As longer as I stay numb, the longer I won't have to think much

I will not have to think about my father, when he walked out on us

How I barely knew my mother, and that I'm ashamed

Afraid of what they'll think of me, so I've stayed away

.

Tails smiles at all of the guys, the guys smile back at him.

.

**(Tails singing)**

Let's make a pact right here, right now

.

**(Sonic singing)**

You keep our hopes up, now I can change

**(Shadow singing)**

Now I'll stay honest, you'd do the same

**(Knuckles singing)**

I'll keep this purpose, you keep your faith

**(Tails singing)**

Now we can get through this

These tougher days

These tougher days

.

The Chaos Emeralds have now regained their full colours, and the women cheered in support.

"This is not possible! I should be invincible!" Infinite stated with fear.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I've always thought that you wouldn't understand_

_So I bleed out quietly_

_This medicine holds my hand_

_And makes me feel like I could stand up_

_._

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_This toll is taking on my chest now_

_Bridges burned and chances left out_

_List of stuff that I regret now_

_Built up the resentment_

.

All the guys formed into a circle, while the Emeralds surround them.

.

**(Knuckles singing)**

As longer as I stay numb, the longer I won't have to think much

I will not have to think about my father, when he walked out on us

How I barely knew my mother, and that I'm ashamed

Afraid of what they'll think of me, so I've stayed away

.

Infinite tried to charge towards the four to attack them, but the Emeralds formed a shield around the four to prevent him from attacking. He groans in pain.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_You keep our hopes up, now I can change_

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Now I'll stay honest, you'd do the same_

**_(Knuckles singing)_**

_I'll keep this purpose, you keep your faith_

**_(Tails singing)_**

_Now we can get through this_

_These tougher days_

_Listen_

.

Tails places his hand in the middle of everyone around him. Him along with the guys smiled.

.

**_(Tails singing)_**

_Let's make a pact right here, right now_

.

Knuckles then placed his hand on Tails', Shadow then places his hand on Knuckles', and then Sonic placed his hand on Shadow's. The mysterious white aura came back, but now they know what it was. It was the last remaining energy to fully restore the Chaos Emerald's power.

The girls were happy to see this, while Infinite was scared for his life.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_Let's make a pact right here, right now_

.

Then after the Chaos Emeralds have regained full power, the four guys instantly changed into their super forms. Sonic turned gold, with his quills pointing upwards, with crimson red eyes, Tails' turned into a pale gold colour, and his eyes also turned crimson red, Knuckles turned shining lilac, and his eyes also turns crimson red, and last Shadow turns gold, and his eyes remained the same red colour as normal.

After this happened, the four of them floated upwards, and faced Infinite. Infinite was scared stiff at what he was looking at.

"This ends now, Infinite!" Sonic states.

"Nothing to stop us now!" Shadow adds.

"This is the power of the brotherhood pact!" Knuckles exclaimed with confidence.

"And for the love for our women! You are going straight to hell!" Tails snarled at him.

After that, they all charged towards Infinite, and started trading multiple punches and kicks towards him. One kick was so powerful from Tails, it sends Infinite's mask flying off his face. His left eye was red, and his right eye was blue.

Suddenly the guys charged a massive energy beam, and they fire it at Infinite. It never harmed him, but it trapped him in his spot.

"What is happening?!" Infinite yelled.

.

**(Sonic singing)**

You keep our hopes up, now I can change

**(Shadow singing)**

Now I'll stay honest, you'd do the same

**(Knuckles singing)**

I'll keep this purpose, you keep your faith

**(Tails singing)**

Now we can get through this

These tougher days

.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" the four yell.

It opened up a vortex portal, and it drags Infinite inside. Infinite screams in fear, and tried what he could to prevent going in there, but it was no use.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Infinite yelled.

After that, he vanished. Nobody knew where he went, but it was far enough that he may never be able to return. As the guys lowered their way towards the women, they all embraced one another for a brotherly embrace.

"It's finally over!" Shadow stated.

"The girls are safe." Sonic added.

"The fighting is over." Knuckles mentioned.

"Now, we can all go home." Tails finished.

The guys all released their embrace, and the girls ran towards the guys. Cream wraps her arms around Tails, Rouge wraps her arms around Shadow's, and Amy wraps her arms around Sonic. Knuckles watched on in happiness. He then used his power to teleport the Tornado back to Tails' workshop.

"Who needs this, when we have a cooler way of getting home?" Knuckles chuckled.

"Too right there! We should all go home now!" Sonic exclaimed, as he levitated with Amy.

"You and me both!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"No complaints there!" Shadow smiled.

"Absolutely not!" Rouge added.

"Well, I will see you guys and girls another time. Take care, and thank you for everything you have done for me!" Tails stated. Creams hugs Tails closely.

"You have done enough for us all." Cream told him warmly.

After that, the guys floated away, and made their ways home, along with the women. The fighting was over, and now peace was stored within Mobius once again.


	22. Sonic and Amy

**Chapter Twenty-One: Sonic and Amy**

With Sonic and Amy, Sonic was still in his super form, carrying Amy to her house. Once they reached Amy's house, Sonic lands on the ground at the front door of the house, and his super form disappears. Then Sonic puts Amy down.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Sonic." Amy thanked, with a smile.

"Hey, it's my job, Amy. Saving people is what I do." Sonic smiled back.

"Well, I better go inside the house and get some rest. I know it is morning already, but I could not sleep that well while locked up." Amy giggled.

Amy opened the door and made her way into the house. But for some odd reason, she saw Sonic still standing there, giving the most unusual look ever.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" Amy asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, for some reason, I don't want to leave." Sonic stated. Amy was shocked hearing this.

"You don't want to leave? Why is that?" Amy wondered.

"Well, I have been thinking about what Tails has said, and he was right about one thing. What kept him strong, and what kept him going was his love for Cream. So I need to stop being childish for once in my life, and tell you the three words I should have told you a long, long time ago." Sonic explained to her, with confidence.

Amy started to grow very curious here. She wondered for a long while where Sonic was going with this.

"Something you want to tell me? Something you should have said a long time ago? What is that?" Amy wondered again.

"Amy Rose, I..." Sonic paused in hesitation.

He also has tears flowing from his eyes as well. Amy has never seen Sonic do this before, and this made her shed tears also.

"Sonic, what is going on here?! Why are you crying?! What are you trying to tell me?!" Amy asked so confused.

"Amy, I love you!" Sonic stated with confidence.

Amy's eyes widened with shock, as tears fell from her eyes. Never in her life would she ever thought Sonic would say such a thing.

"What did you say?!" asked shockingly.

"That is right, Amy, I love you, and I always have done! I didn't know how to tell you before in the past, I was a shy kid that didn't know better, and I was scared to get too emotionally attached to you, because I did NOT want my enemies to make you bait to get to me. But seeing Tails' bravery for admitting his love to Cream earlier, I saw that he was the strongest out of the four of us guys, including me. So I need that strength in my life, and that strength is you, Amy!" Sonic told her.

Amy's eyes filled with loads of happy tears, and she ran towards Sonic, and wrapped her arms around him lovingly. Sonic embraced Amy lovingly, while he lifted her and playfully swing her around.

"Let us be together forever, Sonic! Never leave me, stay with me, and move in with me in my house! Promise to always be with me for the rest of our lives, please Sonic?" Amy pleaded with tears in her eyes with joy. Sonic wipes her tears away.

"I promise, for the rest of our lives, and I am not going anywhere, not now, not ever." Sonic replies.

They look into one another's eyes lovingly, and they slow danced with one another.

.

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_**(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_._

_**(Amy singing)**_

_If you love me how you tell me_

_Please be careful with my heart_

_You may take it just don't break it_

_Or our will fall apart_

_._

_You are my first romance_

_And I'm ready to take the chance_

_Until life is through_

_I'll still be loving you_

_._

_I will be true with you_

_And a promise from you will do_

_From the very start_

_Please be careful with my heart_

_._

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_I love you and you know I do_

_There is no one else for me_

_I promise that I'm always be true_

_For the world and all to see_

_._

_Love has heard some lies that are spoken_

_And I've had my heart sadly broken_

_I've been burned and I've been hurt before_

_._

_**(Sonic singing, Amy improvising)**_

_So I know about how you feel (how I feel)_

_Know my love is real for you (I know that your love is real)_

_I'll be kind to your heart_

_**(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

_I'm going to caress it like the morning dew_

_._

_I will be right by your side forever_

_I will not let our world fall apart_

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_From the very start_

_I'll be careful with your heart._

_._

_**(Amy singing, Sonic improvising)**_

_You are my first romance (And you are my last)_

_And I'm ready to take the chance (I have learned from the past)_

_Until life is through_

_**(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

_I'll still be loving you_

_._

_**(Amy singing, Sonic improvising)**_

_I will be true with you (I will be true)_

_And a promise from you will do (Only for you)_

_From the very start (From the very start)_

_From the very start (From the very start)_

_._

_**(Amy singing)**_

_From the very start_

_Please be careful with_

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_I'll be careful with_

_._

_**(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

_My/Your heart_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

.

Both Sonic and Amy finish with their slow dance, and look into one another's eyes lovingly. Sonic strokes Amy's quills, and then he placed his left hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Sonic The Hedgehog." Amy told him.

"I love you too, Amy Rose." Sonic replied.

Sonic then slowly drew his head towards Amy's. And as he got closer, he then places his lips on Amy's for a passionate loving kiss. This was both Sonic and Amy's first kiss, and it will definitely be their last.

After they break the kiss, they both made their way inside the house, closed the door and locked it, and made their way to bed. This was the happiest moment of both their lives. Amy's dream came true, and Sonic discovered that love was a true strength. So in a sense, he needs her, just as much as Amy needs him.


	23. Shadow and Rouge

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Shadow and Rouge**

Shadow and Rouge were flying back to Club Rouge. Shadow was still carrying Rouge in his super form. He flew towards the balcony, and lands on it. He then puts Rouge down, and his super form vanishes.

"What a night that was." Rouge thought.

"No kidding. I thought it would never end." Shadow added.

"Anyway Shadow, what was it you were going to tell me earlier? You were trying to tell me something, before I was captured by Infinite." Rouge mentioned.

"Well, it is kinda hard to explain, but whenever I am with you, it is a similar feeling to how I am with Maria. But this one feels a lot different than normal. Like, I loved Maria as a sister, but with you, it's different. Different, because my heart actually beats rapidly, and I have no idea why. I am just curious what this is, and wondered if you were able to help me figure out what this means?" Shadow asked.

Rouge was shocked hearing this. So shocked in fact, she actually started to shed tears from her eyes. She wasn't upset by any means, she was happy.

"Shadow, I know exactly what that means!" Rouge exclaimed shocked, but happily.

"Really? What does it mean?" Shadow asked.

Rouge walked towards Shadow, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow gasped in surprise. Rouge can feel his rapidly beating again. And she smiles warmly at him.

"What this heart beat means, Shadow, it indicates that you are in love. And your heart beats like this towards me, because it is trying to tell you that you are in love with me." Rouge explained, happy tears and all.

"Is that meant to be a good thing?" Shadow wondered.

"Of course it's a good thing." Rouge smiled.

"Then why are you crying? Aren't tears meant to indicate that you're sad?" Shadow thought.

"Sometimes, but tears can mean for anything. Sad, anger, or in my case, happy." Rouge smiles while looking into his eyes.

"Really? Wow!" Shadow exclaimed in surprise.

"And do you wanna know something else?" Rouge asked him.

Shadow was now confused by that question.

"What is it?" Shadow wondered.

"I am also in love with you also." Rouge told him.

Shadow was shocked to hear this. He never would have expected to hear anyone give him such affection.

"You're in love with me? How is this even possible? I am an artificial lifeform." Shadow thought.

Shadow has tears flowing from his eyes. Rouge was surprised when she saw the tears flowing from his eyes, but she was happy to see them, because it shows that Shadow does have feelings, and emotion.

"You have tears flowing from your eyes. So what that means Shadow, is that artificial lifeform or not, you have everything inside of you that makes you more of a living being than you think." Rouge explained.

"But the thing is, I don't even feel sad, I am actually happy, but I have no idea why I am crying." Shadow wondered.

"Same reason as me. You've realized that the person you love returns your affection, and it makes you so happy, it makes you cry. Not because you're sad, but because you are happy. And you have emotions and feelings. Everything you need to feel like a human, and to be with the one you love" Rouge explained.

"Emotions, and affection. Human, love?" Shadow stated happily.

Shadow and Rouge continue to embrace one another lovingly, while staring into one another's eyes. Rouge's arms were around Shadow's neck, and Shadow's arms were around Rouge's waist.

.

**(Rouge singing)**

Lay me down another day

Rest my aching bones

Every breath, a different step

Until my heart comes home

.

Ooh, ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

.

**(Shadow singing, Rouge Improvising)**

You're the only one where I will find my worth

(You give my life new meaning)

This shall all pass away, the pain, the tears, the hurt

(You hold me while I'm grieving)

I don't want to fall away from you

Can you hear me crying out to you?

Help me remain in this truth

.

**(Rouge singing)**

Arise my King, now take your place

This endless throne of grace

The sun shall rise, the clouds shall break

Unraveling the chains

.

Ooh, ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

.

**(Shadow singing, Rouge Improvising)**

You're the only one where I will find my worth

(You give my life new meaning)

This shall all pass away, the pain, the tears, the hurt

(You hold me while I'm grieving)

I don't want to fall away from you

Can you hear me crying out to you?

Help me remain in this truth

.

**(Shadow and Rouge singing)**

Sustain me, on eagles wings we'll soar

Darkness will flee to the lights of the chao's storm

.

**(Shadow and Rouge singing, Rouge Improvising)**

You're the only one where I will find my worth

(You give my life new meaning)

This shall all pass away, the pain, the tears, the hurt

(You hold me while I'm grieving)

I don't want to fall away from you

Can you hear me crying out to you?

Shadow/Rouge, I'll still believe in you

.

**(Shadow and Rouge singing)**

I'll still believe, I'll still believe in you

I'll still believe, I'll still believe in you

.

"I love you, Shadow The Hedgehog." Rouge told him.

"And I love you, Rouge The Bat." Shadow replied.

Shadow then placed his head towards Rouge, and his lips connected with Rouge's. It was their first kiss ever, and it was the most magical feeling they have ever witnessed.

After they broke the kiss, the two then entered Club Rouge, and went straight to bed to get some rest after their adventure. They will now know that when they wake up, there is a life together that they can look forward to.


	24. Master Emerald Restored

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Master Emerald Restored**

With Knuckles, he was still in his super form, and he was flying back towards Angel Island. When he saw the Island, it was back in the sky. He was happy to see this.

"Great! The Master Emerald has been restored, and Angel Island is back to its old self." Knuckles stated in relief.

He flies up towards the Island, and flew towards the Alter of the Master Emerald. The Alter was back to its normal shape, even after Knuckles demolished it in anger. He lands in front of the Master Emerald, and changed back into his normal form.

"Now to return to my duty of guarding the Master Emerald. Thank you, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow. And thank you Tikal. I couldn't have done this without your help. I am happy that they can be happy with a woman, can't say the same about me. But I am happy for them." Knuckles thought sadly.

He was about to take his seat next to the Master Emerald, until he saw the Master Emerald glowing white. Knuckles stood there stunned.

"What is going on here?!" Knuckles wondered.

He looked into the Master Emerald, and saw a figure making their way outside. After the figure made their way out of the Emerald, the white aura surrounding the Master Emerald slowly died down. Knuckles gasped in shock when he saw who it was.

There stood a female echidna, with cobalt blue eyes, peach orange fur, she wears a white tank top, a tribal dress with beige green and red triangular patterns, white sandals with white straps, thick cobalt blue bracelets, white gloves, a gold band on her head with a blue pear, and also a gold necklace with also a blue pearl. Knuckles was shocked to see this person.

"It can't be! Tikal!" Knuckles exclaimed in shock, as a tear fell from his eye.

"Hello, Knuckles. Surprised to see me? Especially when my appearance is a lot older than you have seen before?" Tikal teased.

Knuckles ran towards Tikal, and he hugged her closely, and Tikal hugs back. Knuckles even lifted her, and playfully swung her around.

"But I don't understand, why are you here? How did you even get here? And how are you like older than the last time I saw you? You look like twenty-six." Knuckles wondered.

"Well, you have done an amazing job guarding the Master Emerald this long. So in the afterlife, they knew that you should be rewarded with something special. Or someone even. They couldn't send back a younger me, so they send me back to Mobius a lot closer to your age." Tikal explained.

"Reward me, with what? And why?" Knuckles wondered

"Because you were dedicated to save the Master Emerald, and you even took my word about what to do to retrieve it, even if the mission seemed impossible. I also heard your wishes, Knuckles, about how you wished about meeting someone, and hopefully starting a family. That is what I am hear for. That was what you saw in the stars, that woman you were with and had children? That woman was me!" Tikal smiled.

"That was you? The woman of my dreams in the stars, that was you? No wonder my heart was beating like crazy the last time we spoke." Knuckles stated in surprise.

"Well, I am glad your feelings towards me is the same as mine towards you." Tikal smiled again.

Knuckles smiled back. Tikal kept her arms around Knuckles' neck, as Knuckles kept his arms around Tikal's as they stayed in front of the Master Emerald.

.

**(Tikal singing)**

How long would you forget me?

How long would you plan to hide your face?

All these lies my soul's now taken

My heart's at war with my faith that is shaken

But once there was a time where my hope was alive

Felt you near, you and I, could not get any closer

You would speak, I'd believe, there's no doubt that I have inside

.

**(Knuckles and Tikal singing in harmony)**

I want to go back, to where we all began

I want to go past, these walls that held us in

To trust what we know, feeling you so close

I now hear your heartbeat

I want to go back, back with my first love

.

**(Tikal singing)**

You are my first love

.

**(Knuckles and Tikal singing in harmony)**

How long would I forget you?

And how long could I move on like you're not here?

You bring light to my eyes in these darkest places

You bring hope in my heart when I can hardly take it

.

**(Knuckles and Tikal singing, Knuckles improvising)**

I want to go back, to where we all began (I want to go back)

I want to go past, these walls that held us in (I want to go past)

To trust what we know, feeling you so close ( I want to trust you)

I now hear your heartbeat

I want to go back, back with my first love (I want to go back)

.

**(Knuckles singing)**

I have revival

Now, let the fire fall

**(Tikal singing)**

I've long to feel again

The touch of your hands

**(Knuckles singing)**

I need a breakthrough

You've helped me to trust You

.

**(Tikal singing)**

Knuckles, you've restore my passion

I want to go back, to where we all began

I want to go past, these walls that held us in

.

**(Knuckles and Tikal singing/improvising)**

I want to go back, to where we all began (Go back)

I want to go past, these walls that held us in ( I want to go past)

(That has held me in)

To trust what we know, feeling you so close (I want to trust you)

I now hear your heartbeat

I want to go back, back with my first love (I want to go back)

.

**(Knuckles singing)**

Tikal

**(Tikal singing)**

You are my first love

Knuckles, oh

.

Suddenly, the Alter of the Master Emerald changed its appearance. It was no longer an Alter, it was a palace. It felt more like a castle than an alter. Knuckles looked around wondering what this was all about.

"What has happened?!" Knuckles wondered.

"Well, we can't live at an Alter, can we? The after life awarded you with a palace, me, and your tribe. Look into the Master Emerald." Tikal explained.

Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald, and saw there was a lot of people on the island. Families, friends, and many more. Knuckles was surprised as tears fell from his eyes, he then looks towards Tikal, who also sheds happy tears.

"I love you, Tikal." Knuckles told her.

"I love you too, Knuckles." Tikal replied.

Knuckles then drew his head closer to Tikal, and placed his lips on Tikal's for a loving passionate kiss. The same white aura was flowing from both Knuckles and Tikal, and neither of them noticed. Even if they did notice it, they wouldn't care, the moment they share at this moment was all that mattered. Knuckles' tribe has returned, and he gets to spend all eternity with Tikal.


	25. Epilogue: Tails and Cream

**Epilogue: Tails and Cream**

And finally, Tails and Cream were flying back to Tails' workshop. Tails was still in his super form as he was carrying Cream back home. As they both reach the front door of the workshop, Tails lands in front of the front door, and puts Cream down. His Super form then fades away.

Tails looks inside the garage, and was glad when he saw that the Tornado was back in there. It was teleported there by Knuckles earlier after the fight with Infinite. Tails then turns his attention to the front door, opened it, Tails and Cream step inside, and he closes the front door, and locks it.

"I appreciate that you want to return here with me, Cream, but wouldn't your mother worry?" Tails wondered.

"She already knows. I texted her while we were flying home. Besides, after that crazy adventure, and what you said to me before I was captured, there is nowhere else I would rather be." Cream smiled.

"Well, I am glad you have made that decision. It is what I would have wanted you to do." Tails explained, also smiling.

"I know it is too early in the morning for going to bed, but I think after the events of what happened earlier, we both earn a good rest." Cream giggles.

"No kidding, I was not going to sleep, until I had you home safe. Or anywhere safe for that matter." Tails told her.

"And that is what attracts me to you. You would never give up on me, and not just your looks or personality." Cream teased.

"Well, I am glad I could be the man you would want." Tails added.

"And from those actions you did earlier, knowing Infinite was pretty close to being unstoppable, I saw that out of the four of you, you were not weak at all. In my eyes, you ARE the strongest of the four." Cream complimented, as she wraps her arms around Tails' neck for a loving embrace.

"And that was just the thing. I am not an eight year old anymore, and I know we are going to have stronger enemies for future, so I had to get myself stronger, and braver for these enemies to come. And you were the true key to my strength, because I know I have someone worth fighting for, and to protect." Tails explained, and Cream sheds happy tears.

"Do you reckon Sonic loves Amy, or Shadow loves Rouge?" Cream wondered.

"No doubt about it, otherwise, why else would they come and save them? Heroes of Mobius, yes, but I knew there was something else, and Sonic and Shadow proved that." Tails replied.

"Just a shame for Knuckles, he doesn't have anybody like that. I hope he finds someone." Cream stated sadly.

"Well, actually, I forgot to mention this to you, he texted me a while ago, and he has met someone. Tikal is back for good this time, and apparently he was this mysterious woman in his dreams, and she came back to say this was his gift because of his bravery to retrieve the Master Emerald. So Knuckles is not a single man anymore." Tails happily mentioned.

"Tikal is back?! We should totally visit Angel Island, I have to meet her!" Cream happily stated.

"Yeah, she is amazing, and so is Knuckles. I love that guy, he supported me a lot through our adventure, and I owe him everything. Shadow also, and of course my brother Sonic. In fact screw it, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow, ALL of them, they are ALL my brothers! No favourites, no only one, all of them!" Tails stated.

"And maybe right here, your future wife?" Cream teased.

"We'll worry about that near the time. But let us just enjoy what time we have now." Tails stated happily.

"I guess we shall. Right now, we should get some sleep." Cream smiled.

"Right ahead of you." Tails responded with a smile.

Right after that, they both slowly walked towards the bedroom. The bed was big enough to fit eight people, which was more than enough for both of them.

.

**(Cream singing)**

Now, the things about envy and me

Comes out of nowhere, hurts so hard I could hardly breathe

In the middle of the night when I need sleep

You see, that's the points about envy

.

**(Tails and Cream singing)**

Yeah, the things about anger and me

**(Cream singing)**

I'm strong, but I'm down on my knees

**(Tails and Cream singing)**

I scream while the silence should speak

**(Cream singing)**

You see, that's the points about angry

.

**(Tails and Cream singing)**

Our love lifts you up

I know that' hard sometimes to see it, but it does

Oh, that's the power that shall rise up

A well that'll never dry up

The one and only feeling you should trust

So let it be first

Let it be us

Let it be love

.

**(Cream singing)**

Let it be love

Let it be love

.

**(Tails singing)**

You see, the things about humility and me

I put myself a lot more higher than I should be

Forget I'm just one drop in this big old sea

Need a lot more you, a little less me

.

**(Tails and Cream singing)**

Our love lifts you up

I know that' hard sometimes to see it, but it does

Oh, that's the power that shall rise up

A well that'll never dry up

The one and only feeling you should trust

So let it be first

Let it be us

Let it be love

.

**(Cream singing)**

Oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

**(Tails singing)**

Ooh, ooh

**(Cream singing)**

Let it be love

**(Tails singing)**

Let it be love

.

**(Cream singing)**

When you're tired of these mistakes that you've kept making

When you feel your heart is done with all the breaking

**(Tails and Cream singing)**

And all the second chances you've kept taking

Let it be love

**(Cream singing, Tails improvising)**

It's always enough (it's always enough)

.

(**Tails and Cream singing)**

Our love lifts you up

I know that' hard sometimes to see it, but it does

Oh, that's the power that shall rise up

A well that'll never dry up

The one and only feeling you should trust

**(Tails singing, Cream improvising)**

So let it be first (Let it be first)

Let it be us

.

**(Cream singing)**

Oh, let it be love

**(Tails and Cream singing)**

Because that's always enough

Let it be love

.

**(Tails singing)**

Let it be love

**(Cream singing)**

Let it be love

**(Tails and Cream singing)**

Let it be love

.

Tails then placed his head close to Cream's, and placed his lips on hers for a loving passionate kiss. It felt exactly like their first time, only except nobody was there to capture anybody this time. They then break the kiss.

"I love you, Miles Prower." Cream told him.

"I love you too, Cream the Rabbit." Tails replied.

After that, they both got into bed, Tails was the big spoon, and he placed his arm around her waist, and Cream held onto Tails' hand, and they both fell asleep.

After this amazing adventure, they discovered that it does not matter how strong or weak you are, or how your enemy is for that matter, there are going to be key elements to have to use to your advantage, to make you become the strongest you can be. You can fight for anything to make you strong, family, friends, loved ones, whoever. And not only did Tails find and be one with the one he loves, he also built himself a brotherhood that will never end.

**The End**


End file.
